O Anel de Safira
by Jully007-tlw
Summary: Após sofrer um acidente, Marguerite se vê num lugar estranho e com pessoas que dizem fazer parte de seu passado... muitas descobertas e um presente especial, vão fazer a vida de Marguerite mudar...
1. Default Chapter

Olá pessoal! Essa é a minha 1ª fic, por isso não reparem, ou melhor, reparem, e depois me digam como está, por favor. Tenho plena consciência de que não é tão boa como as das já veteranas autoras de fic, (que vocês já conhecem), por isso não citarei nomes.

Bem, agora vamos para a fic, espero que vocês gostem! (é um pouco dramática)

Bjos para Nessa e Fabi, vocês são mil e sem o apoio de vocês nada disso teria saído.

Obs: Essa fic foi baseada no episódio Caverna do Pavor (Cave of fear)

O Anel de Safira 

Capítulo 1

Challenger, Finn e Verônica haviam ido à tribo Zanga buscar café e outros mantimentos que estavam faltando na casa da árvore e, também, fazer uma visita a seus amigos. Era um dia calmo, ensolarado e harmonioso, ótimo para passeios e faxina, que ficava sob a responsabilidade dos outros dois moradores da casa, Marguerite e Roxton, para alegria, quase histeria, da herdeira.

Roxton estava em um de seus dias felizes e, enquanto tirava o pó, assobiava uma melodia de Beethoven, para tristeza de Marguerite, que estava à beira de um lapso nervoso. Ela varria o chão da casa com tanta raiva e força que quase quebrou o cabo da vassoura, quando explodiu:

–Será que você poderia pelo menos me poupar desta sua paixão pela música assobiada, já não basta os pássaros lá fora, já não basta eu ter que estar aqui com você limpando feito uma escrava?

Roxton olhou para ela com ar zombeteiro:

–Acho que vou fazer um chicote com aqueles cipós lá fora, talvez você trabalhe mais e reclame menos.

–Sinto muito, Roxton, mas hoje não estou num bom dia, por isso me poupe de suas piadinhas!- disse Marguerite com uma calma que preocupou Roxton, mas ele não ficaria quieto, não ainda.

–Mas você nunca teve um bom dia, Marguerite, ou teve? Não que eu me lembre, pois desde que chegamos aqui no platô, você...

–Já chega!- berrou Marguerite atirando a vassoura no chão com tanta força que seu cabo se partiu ao meio. Roxton percebeu que ela estava mesmo brava.– Eu não vou ficar mais aqui ouvindo suas besteiras enquanto os outros passeiam, se você quiser, limpe tudo sozinho, se não...- ela ia embora pelo elevador, quando Roxton a segurou pelo braço e a puxou para bem junto dele, seus corpos estavam totalmente colados um no outro.

–Adoro ver você brava, sabia?- disse Roxton bem junto ao ouvido de Marguerite

Aquilo a fez chegar ao extremo de sua raiva, e sem parar para pensar, o empurrou e deu-lhe um tapa na face direita.

–Eu disse que não estava em um dia bom Roxton, você pode me respeitar?- Marguerite estava furiosa.

John nunca esperaria uma reação dessas, sabia que ela não gostaria da ousadia dele, de ficar tão próximo dela, mas dar um tapa em seu rosto já era demais. Então ele preferiu mudar de assunto:

–Marguerite, você não pode sair assim, as tarefas são divididas e desta vez ficamos com a limpeza, custa pelo menos uma vez na vida você ser um pouco responsável e cumprir sua parte? Você não faz favores a ninguém, pois esse também é seu lar.

–LAR!!?? Isso é um lar?- debochou ela indicando a casa onde estavam.- Isto não é um lar, é um buraco onde eu tenho que ficar enfiada junto com vocês, que nem ao menos se parecem com uma família, que é o que se tem em lares, não é?– Ela percebeu que estava traindo seu sentimento de dureza e não queria que Roxton percebesse sua carência em relação à família, que nem ela sabia existir, pois sempre usava uma carapaça para se esconder de tudo que, segundo ela, eram sentimentos desprezíveis e que somente os tolos tinham.– Também, pra que família? Família...Oh! Pura hipocrisia, não há família melhor do que nós mesmos e nossas riquezas.

–Quem é você para falar de família, se nunca teve uma?- disse Roxton já se arrependendo do que disse, antes mesmo de terminar de dizer.

Marguerite baixou os olhos por um momento, parecia triste, Roxton tentou se desculpar:

–Marguerite...

Ela o encarou com olhos penetrantes e cuspiu as palavras mais cruéis que pôde proferir:

–Nunca tive família, mas se tivesse não mataria nenhum membro dela, por mais desprezível que fosse, como você fez com seu irmão, Lord John Roxton, "o grande homem de família, que mata a família".

Marguerite saiu bruscamente, deixando Roxton petrificado com suas palavras...

CONTINUA...

Bem gente, esse foi o 1º capítulo, espero que vocês tenham gostado, se não gostaram avisem , e eu nem mando o próximo. Em todo caso, mandem reviews, com críticas, boas ou más, ou com sugestões, ok?

Bjinhos!


	2. O Anel de Safira

Kistis: Ai... eu tbm adoro ver eles em guerra, é tão emocionante, né? Depois q eu publiquei o 1º cap. foi q eu fui pensar q realmente eles foram cruéis um c/ o outro, mas depois td vai ficar bem, prometo, é só esperar! bjos

Towanda: Logo logo ela vai beber um chá, e esse cap é bem mais comprido, viu? Bjos

Rosa: Q bom q vc gostou, e a resposta q eu dei pra Towanda tbm serve pra vc, esse vai ser maiorzinho. Bjos

Nessa Reinehr: Poxa! Me sinto lisonjeada, muuuuuuito obrigada, e continue lendo e mandando reviews. Bjos

Fabi: Ai amiga, sinto muito, mas vc ñ foi a 1ª! Mas sua review ñ deixa de ser importante por isso, nem a sua nem a de ninguém, isso é só um detalhe. Bjos

Jéssy: Espere e verá! E vc ñ perde por esperar. Bjos

Mary: Tô impressionada como esse povo gosta de barraco, nossa!!!! Brigada pela review, e ñ seja tão apressada! Bjos

Camila Geisa: Realmente eles pegaram muuuuuuuito pesado, mas pelo q eu percebi, o povo gostou. E respondendo sua pergunta, o drama é o ponto principal dessa fic, mas tbm haverá uma reconciliação, claro! Bjos

Priscila: q bom q vc ta gostando, e espere msm, e torça tbm! Bjos

Tata: obrigada, to emocionadíssima, o cap 2 demorou um pouco, pq ñ sei se vc sabe, mas eu só posso entrar na net 1 vez por semana, por isso fique ciente q só terão caps novos nos fins de semana. E sinto muito, mas o bjo da Margie e do "Santo" ñ vai poder ser adiado ñ, isso se tiver bjo... ainda vou pensar nesse caso. Bjo Maninha

Nay: Apesar de vc não ter deixado review c/ aquela pergunta que vc fez pra mim pelo MSN, eu pensei muito sobre o assunto e resolvi dar uma explicação para o "ataque" da Margie, como eu não tive muito tempo de pensar em nada muito criativo, eu tive uma idéia que pode explicar pelo menos um pouco o humor dela, espero que vc goste e que tenha valido a pena espremer um pouco mais minha fonte de inspiração p/ ver se saía algo pelo menos interessante. Brigada pela "dica", eu não havia pensado nisso, e continue c/ as críticas, boas ou más, isso ajuda muito uma escritora de fic em início de carreira.= ) Bjos

**O Anel de Safira**

**Capítulo 2**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxton não iria entender o porquê daquele ataque de Marguerite, na verdade, nem ela mesma entendia por que há alguns dias andava com os nervos à flor da pele, talvez fosse pelos pesadelos que estava tendo todas as noites há algum tempo, sempre o mesmo: uma garotinha com um vestido branco, cabelos encaracolados e longos, e grandes olhos verdes, corria ao lado de uma mulher que Marguerite não podia ver o rosto, apenas uma luz no lugar de sua face. Elas fugiam de uma criatura que se parecia muito com um homem macaco, peludo, mas com garras e caninos imensos, e que enquanto corria fazia uns ruídos altos e arrepiantes. As duas, a mulher e a criança, corriam de mãos dadas, mas de repente a mulher solta a mão da menininha e dispara na frente, deixando a pequena sozinha e gritando desesperada: "Mamãe, mamãe, não me deixe..." A mulher não ouve, ou finge não ouvir, e some selva adentro. A menina continua correndo, mas suas pernas são muito curtas e já lhe falta o fôlego, ela tropeça e cai no chão, e a criatura salta em sua direção, Marguerite que num momento está somente olhando a cena e em outro é a criança apavorada, caída no chão, grita no instante em que a criatura vai tocar na menina, ou nela, de repente os dois somem com um raio de luz e Marguerite acorda, perturbada e extremamente irritada com esse pesadelo que insiste em perturbá-la e deixá-la terrivelmente mal humorada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marguerite caminhou pelo platô, sem direção, apenas queria ficar bem longe de John e de todos.

Caminhou durante o que lhe pareceu horas, até chegar a um riacho, que corria sobre as pedras. Resolveu sentar um pouco e descançar:

"John pode ter razão, eu nunca tive família, não sei nem como é ter uma. Mas para quê saber dessas coisas? Isto só é importante para os fracos, os inseguros, eu sou o suficiente para a minha sobrevivência, não preciso de ninguém".

Pegou uma pedra grande e jogou-a no riacho, ao jogar se desequilibrou e caiu sobre as pedras, sentou-se novamente, cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar.

Não chorava de dor, nem ao menos havia se machucado, mas chorava porque percebeu que Roxton realmente tinha razão, nunca tivera ninguém, nem ao menos quem a amasse de verdade, ela nunca admitiria isso, nem para si mesma, mas afinal ela era um ser humano e querendo ou não, tinha sentimentos e tristezas, apesar de fazer de tudo para não demonstrá-las.

Chorou durante algum tempo, depois ergueu a cabeça, enxugou o rosto molhado de lágrimas e disse para si mesma:

– Estúpida, está ficando louca? Por que está chorando??? Por quê???? Não pode estar ficando melodramática como a Verônica! Essa não é você Marguerite Krux, essa definitivamente, não é você!

Marguerite se levantou e recomeçou sua caminhada, apesar de estar escurecendo, não queria voltar para a casa da árvore, não ainda.

A herdeira percebeu que aquela escuridão não anunciava a chegada da noite, pois não fazia tanto tempo assim que havia saído da casa da árvore após a briga com Roxton. Foi quando pensava nisso, que viu um forte clarão no céu acompanhado de um trovão ensurdecedor, sabia que dentro de instantes começaria uma tempestade.

Olhou ao seu redor e percebeu que não encontraria um abrigo a tempo, pois tinha certeza que por aqueles lados não havia nenhuma tribo amiga, e a casa da árvore ou a tribo Zanga, onde ela sabia que a receberiam se não muito cordiais, pelo menos civilisadamente, estavam muito distantes.

– Inferno!– praguejou Marguerite ao perceber que teria que se abrigar de alguma forma, em algum lugar, seja ele qual fosse e até numa gruta com um raptor, se preciso, pois a chuva prometia ser muito forte.

De repente um vento começou a soprar forte, e fez o chapéu de Marguerite voar, isso a irritou ainda mais, ela viu o chapéu rodopiar no ar e cair perto de uma árvore, foi atrás dele, e quando se abaixou para pegá-lo, sentiu a torrente de água fria em suas costas, a chuva desabou sobre ela com tamanha fúria que Marguerite quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

Marguerite não enxergava um palmo a sua frente, e não ouvia nada, a não ser o barulho da forte chuva e dos terríveis trovões. Ela não queria admitir, mas estava com medo, e tentou ser sarcástica consigo mesma, para tentar aliviar sua tensão:

– Oh! Lorde John Roxton, cadê você meu herói, que não vem me salvar? – apesar das palavras, Marguerite desejava inconscientemente que Roxton ou qualquer outra pessoa estivesse ali com ela.

Recomeçou a andar, precisava encontrar algum lugar onde pudesse se abrigar até que a chuva diminuísse. Andou um pouco às cegas, os trovões e os clarões dos relâmpagos estavam cada vez mais fortes e mais pertos, e já estava ensopada e morrendo de frio e medo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marguerite caminhava distraída sob a forte chuva já há algum tempo, e pensava que tudo aquilo era culpa de John, que falou aqueles desaforos a ela e a obrigou a sair da casa da árvore daquela forma repentina e se perder na selva debaixo daquele temporal.

De repente, enquanto pensava nisso, viu um clarão quase acima de sua cabeça, e quando se virou para olhar viu um grande galho de árvore vir em sua direção, não conseguiu correr, ficou sem reação, estática, e em questão de milésimos, sentiu a forte pancada em sua cabeça e ombros, caiu no chão e não viu nem ouviu mais nada.

– Mas onde será que essa teimosa se meteu?– perguntou Challenger em voz alta o que todos se perguntavam há horas.– Por que Marguerite tem que ser assim? Sair às cegas sem dizer aonde vai, e ficar até essa hora fora, ainda com um tempo desses, isso não é coisa de uma mulher adulta fazer, e sim de uma criança mal criada.

– O que aconteceu entre vocês Roxton?– perguntou Finn.

– Uma discussão boba, na verdade acho que foi uma desculpa para fugir da faxina, vocês sabem como a Marguerite é!– disse John, tentando esconder dos outros a gravidade de sua discussão com Marguerite. Sabia que tinha sido rude com ela, mas ela também fora tão rude ou mais com ele, mas mesmo assim Roxton se arrependeu profundamente de suas palavras e de sua atitude com Marguerite naquela tarde.

Todos caminhavam de um lado para a o outro, sem poder fazer nada, pois era impossível sair naquela tempestade, e além de não encontrarem Marguerite, certamente também se perderiam. Challenger, Verônica e Finn estavam cientes e conformados com isso, mas Roxton não.

– Vou atrás dela– disse Roxton pegando seu chapéu e suas armas.– Não posso ficar aqui esperando sentado enquanto Marguerite pode estar correndo perigo.

– Não pode sair com essa chuva, Roxton. Está ficando maluco?!– indignou-se Verônica.

– Não, mas se acontecer alguma coisa com Marguerite, sei que vou ficar! A culpa é minha de ela ter saído tão nervosa daqui, e eu tenho que trazê-la de volta!

Roxton já ia saindo, mas Challenger o segurou pelo braço.

– Não vai a lugar algum, meu rapaz! Você certamente se perderia ou morreria com um raio na cabeça, não vê como a tempestade está forte? E que estão caindo raios há todo momento?

– Me larga George!– Roxton estava fora de si.

– Não!

– Eu preciso encontrar Marguerite, pode ter acontecido algo com ela!!

– Se você for pode acontecer algo com você também, e depois vai ficar mais difícil encontrá-la só nós três! Precisamos de você Roxton!– Challenger apertava cada vez mais o braço de Roxton.

– E eu preciso dela!– falou Roxton entre os dentes e sem pensar.

– Sabemos que tem um carinho especial por Marguerite, mas não seja tolo, sente-se e espere, não adianta se desesperar.– Challenger estava ficando furioso com a teimosia de Roxton. E para não brigar, Roxton contra sua vontade e estinto, resolveu sentar e esperar a chuva passar com os outros, para só então ir a busca de Marguerite.

CONTINUA...


	3. Capítulo 3

Oi pessoal, hj eu ñ to muito inspirada p/ escrever, mas agradeço muuuuuito à tds q deixaram reviews: Vânia, Tata (ai maninha, vc ta sempre querendo mais e mais, sinto muito, mas meus caps são pequenos pra deixar vcs cada vez mais c/ água na boca, ñ reclame, viu?), Nessa Reinehr, Mary (se eu contar o final ñ vai ter graça, certo?), Nay( q bom q vc ta gostando, e eu vou cobrar as reviews! E ñ ta mais aqui quem falou mal da Vê! ), Jessy... Bjos p/ tds =

**O Anel de Safira**

**Capítulo 3**

Sua cabeça doía muito, na verdade todo seu corpo doía, mas na cabeça era uma dor dilacerante que Marguerite nunca havia sentido antes.

Ela percebeu, sem abrir os olhos, que estava em uma cama confortável e num local perto do mar, pois podia ouvir o barulho das ondas. Marguerite tentou recordar o que havia acontecido, e com pouco esforço se lembrou da chuva, do raio e até mesmo da briga com Roxton.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, que arderam em contato com a claridade. Olhou em volta, estava em um quarto pequeno, mas muito confortável, limpo e com cores alegres. Na parede contrária da cama onde estava, tinha uma janela que dava para ver o lindo céu azul daquele fim de tarde, a janela era emoldurada por uma leve cortina branca com bordas azuis da cor do céu, ao lado da janela havia uma penteadeira com algumas coisas em cima, que Marguerite não conseguia ver o que era do local onde estava; na outra parede tinha uma cômoda verde bebê, com quatro gavetas com dois puxadores cada; e na quarta parede, uma porta de madeira leve, que estava aberta e dava para uma pequena varanda também de madeira, assim como as paredes; a cada lado da cama havia um criado mudo, cada um com um delicado vasinho com flores coloridas dentro.

Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Marguerite não foi nenhum desses detalhes, mas sim o homem que sentado em uma cadeira de balanço ao lado da porta, cochilava com um cachimbo apagado entre os lábios.

Marguerite resolveu chamá-lo, afinal tinha o direito de saber onde estava e com quem estava.

– Olá!– tentou ela despertar o homem que na mesma hora saltou da cadeira tirando o cachimbo da boca e o colocando em cima da cadeira onde cochilava há pouco.

– Que bom que acordou. Como está se sentindo?– perguntou o homem que aos olhos de Marguerite devia ter um pouco mais de 50 anos de idade, mas ainda era belo, além de extremamente simpático.

– Dói muito, ... todo o meu corpo. – disse Marguerite quase não conseguindo movimentar a boca de tanta dor que sentia.

– Ah! Isso passa logo, não se preocupe.– acalmou-a o senhor simpático com barba e cabelos grisalhos e olhos muito negros, ele tinha a voz mais doce que Marguerite já ouvira, e isso fez com que ela se sentisse segura, e até mesmo feliz, pois aquele senhor passava para ela uma coisa que Marguerite não sabia bem definir, mas tinha certeza que nunca tinha sentido nada assim antes. Ele foi até uma mesinha perto de sua cadeira, que Marguerite não tinha visto antes, pegou um pote pequeno de barro e levou-o até Marguerite.– Tome isso. – pediu ele levando o pote quase aos lábios da herdeira.

– O que é?

– Um chá feito com ervas medicinais, ele acaba com dores e febre quase que instantaneamente, funciona melhor que um analgésico.

– Ele deve ser parente do Challenger. – murmurou Marguerite para si mesma.

– O que disse? – perguntou o sorridente senhor.

– Não... nada – respondeu Marguerite bebendo o líquido logo em seguida, apesar de ser amargo ela bebeu tudo, pois o que mais queria naquele momento era acabar logo com aquela dor insuportável.– Quem é você? Qual é o seu nome?– perguntou ao terminar de tomar o chá.

– Nada de perguntas por enquanto. Você ainda está muito fraca, descanse um pouco mais, e quando acordar conversaremos, ok?

– Ok...– respondeu ela já caindo no sono novamente.

Quando fechou os olhos entrou no quarto uma moça mais ou menos da idade da Verônica, mas que era uma cópia quase que exata de Marguerite, se não fosse pelos olhos negros como os do senhor e os cabelos lisos e também negros caídos pelas suas costas chegando quase na cintura, certamente as duas seriam freqüentemente confundidas uma com a outra. A moça também muito sorridente, se dirigiu ao senhor que apreciava Marguerite enquanto dormia:

– Ela ainda não acordou, papai?

– Acordou, mas eu dei a ela um chá, pois sentia muita dor, e voltou a dormir.

– Ela disse alguma coisa?

– Não, nada. Eu não permiti que dissesse nada, ela estava muito fraca, mas acordará outra pessoa, sem nem vestígios de dor.

– Acha mesmo que ela seja minha irmã? – indagou a moça olhando para Marguerite e vendo como ela mesma seria mais velha, pois com certeza seria muito parecida com a mulher que dormia confortavelmente na cama.

– É bem provável, não vê a semelhança com você e com sua mãe? E também, aquela filha que descobrimos que sua mãe teve, deve estar mais ou menos com a idade dessa mulher.

– Ela é tão bonita.– disse a moça passando a mão no rosto de Marguerite.– Acho que vou adorar ter uma irmã, e mamãe outra filha.

– Falando na sua mãe, acho que já deve estar chegando com Robert da cidade, vamos esperá-los lá fora.

Assim, os dois saíram de braços dados e encostaram a porta do quarto onde Marguerite dormia confortável e profundamente.

CONTINUA...


	4. Capítulo 4

Nessa Reinehr: calminha q logo vc verá. E tadinha da Margie pq??? Vc ñ viu nada ainda! bjos

Claudia B: ñ posso falar se é sonho ou realidade agora, senão perde a graça, mas afinal, eles estão no mundo perdido, onde td pode acontecer e pode nem ser sonho e nem realidade, mas no final td se resolverá, vc vai ver. Bjos

Tata: bem maninha, depois de tantos apelos seus e de outras leitoras, eu resolvi aumentar um pouquinho o tamanho desse cap, mas ñ ficou muito grd, pq como eu disse, eu prefiro os menores. E eu sei q rumo vc achava q esse história ia tomar, c/ aquela briga do Rox e da Margie... safadinha! Só pensa em romance e cenas picantes, né? Mas nessa fic ñ tem, mas quem sabe um dia eu ñ escreva outra q tenha, só p/ satisfazer mais um pouco esse seu vício por esses "romances" q vc lê, tanto em fics como em livros do tipo Janet Dailey? Bjos maninha

Rosa: vc tbm reclamando do tamanho dos caps? Bem, mas como boa escritora q sou ( lol ) e faz o q o povo pede, eu repito q esse cap ta um pouquinho maior e vou tentar aumentar os outros tbm, prometo! E legal q vc tenha ficado tensa, era essa a minha intenção sim. E pra q tanto drama????? Eu ñ sabia q estava torturando vc, mil desculpas, mas tem uma frase q eu adoro: "a paciência é uma virtude", seja mais paciente, e logo tds as suas perguntas serão respondidas, ok? Bjos

Camila Geisa: se aquele negócio de "põe logo o próximo capitulo que eu coloco uma review maior...", for uma chantagem, pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva, pq comigo isso ñ funciona, e repito o msm q disse pra Rosa: tenha paciência... bjos

Jéssy: ta td mundo curioso, parece q eu consegui fazer exatamente o q eu queria, deixar td mundo morto de curiosidade... e tds as suas dúvidas serão esclarecidas no decorrer da trama, prometo, e se eu esquecer de alguma explicação pode me cobrar depois, ok? Bjos

Nessa ( a outra ): finalmente vc começou a ler uma fic e ainda por cima deixou review, ta evoluindo amiga, mas vê se ñ pára de ler no meio do caminho, viu? Preguiçosa! Bjos

**O Anel de Safira**

**Capítulo 5**

Marguerite acordou com o canto de vários pássaros, que pareciam fazer uma festa ao redor de uma árvore que tinha em frente à janela do quarto onde ela estava. Para sua alegria, percebeu que a terrível dor que sentia no dia seguinte havia se extinguido por completo, graças àquele chá do senhor Novak, que assim como os chás do Challenger, fazia milagres.

Sentou-se na cama, pois não agüentava mais ficar deitada, seus músculos doíam e como não estava mais debilitada como antes, não precisava mais ficar de molho naquela cama, que apesar de confortável, já a estava deixando louca de tédio.

Levantou-se e começou a caminhar pelo quarto, se fez várias perguntas, estava muito confusa e não fazia a mínima idéia de que lugar era aquele, ou quem era aquele senhor que a medicou e cuidou dela...

Neste instante o mesmo senhor entrou no quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã, com frutas e um pequeno bule, nas mãos e um alegre "bom dia".

– Bom dia. – respondeu Marguerite ainda muito confusa para tentar ser simpática.

– Trouxe o café. – Marguerite devorou tudo em poucos minutos, pois estava morrendo de fome e parecia que não comia há dias.

– Há quanto tempo estou aqui? – perguntou ao terminar de comer.

– Este é o terceiro dia.

"Terceiro dia!", pensou Marguerite surpresa. "Mas se eu estou aqui há três dias... será que eu fiquei dormindo por todo esse tempo? Se eu fiquei, pelo menos sei que estou livre daqueles pesadelos que não me deixavam em paz, finalmente uma boa notícia..." Marguerite interrompeu seus pensamentos ao perceber que o homem a observava atentamente, como que esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa ou fizesse alguma outra pergunta, ele a olhava de uma forma interrogativa e ansiosa, e para não prolongar mais aquele momento de espera do simples homem, Marguerite perguntou:

– Como me encontraram?

– Não te encontramos, você nos encontrou. – respondeu o senhor sorrindo, e ao mesmo tempo aliviado por continuar o diálogo, ele não gostava de silêncio e uma das coisas que mais gostava de fazer era conversar, só perdia mesmo para a pesca, que era sua maior paixão.

– O quê?! – perguntou Marguerite franzindo a testa, ficando cada vez mais confusa.

– Isso mesmo, não se lembra? – Marguerite negou com um balançar de cabeça. –Então vou

contar-lhe como foi. – o senhor sentou-se confortavelmente na cadeira de balanço, exatamente onde estava quando Marguerite o vira pela primeira vez, ele parecia adorar fazer aquilo, se recostar na cadeira para contar alguma história, e foi com muito prazer que começou a narrar para Marguerite sua chagada naquele lugar: – Na noite daquele temporal... – olhou para a herdeira e percebeu que pelo menos do temporal ela se lembrava, e continuou: –...estávamos minha filha e eu jantando, ela havia feito um ensopado maravilhoso, como ela sempre faz e acompanhado daquele pão que... – viu que Marguerite não estava nem um pouco interessada no que eles estiveram comendo naquela noite e resolveu pular essa parte – ... foi quando ouvimos baterem na porta, ficamos assustados, nunca aparece ninguém por aqui, por uns instantes achei que tinha sido apenas o vento mas minha filha achou que o barulho havia sido muito forte então de qualquer forma fui ver o que era, ou quem era, quando abri senti algo caindo sobre meus pés, mas estava muito escuro e não dava pra ver nada, eu abri um pouco mais a porta para clarear aquela parte escura da varanda, e vi você desmaiada e toda ensopada, achamos muito estranho, pois não sabíamos que havia outras pessoas morando aqui por perto, mas mesmo assim, a trouxemos para dentro de casa e cuidamos de você, te enxugamos e te vestimos com roupas secas e limpas. No primeiro dia, pensamos que ia morrer, você delirava de febre e falava o tempo todo um nome... não me lembro qual... acho que alguma coisa como Rebsten, Rolinton... Roxton! É isso!! Era esse o nome!

– Até em delírios você me persegue John! – murmurou Marguerite.

– Como?

– Não, nada. Continue, por favor. – Marguerite pediu para que ele continuasse, mas aquela história já devia ter acabado, ele não precisava contar com tantos detalhes assim, um pequeno resumo já satisfaria a curiosidade da herdeira, mas aquele senhor tinha um rosto tão bondoso e perecia se sentir tão feliz por contar tudo aquilo, que Marguerite achou melhor não interrompê-lo ou pedir-lhe para ser o mais breve possível.

– Bem, então minha filha Katherine e eu limpamos este quartinho e a instalamos aqui, e cuidamos muito bem de você que durante esses dois dias ou estava delirando ou estava dormindo, e aqui está você agora, novinha em folha, graças aos meus milagrosos chás e à dedicação de Kathy.

Marguerite achou estranho, não se lembrava de ter caminhado até aquela pequena casa, ou melhor, só se lembrava do galho vindo em sua direção e da dor insuportável que sentiu, e que logo não sentiu mais nada. Mas não se importava, agora estava bem e podia voltar pra casa.

– Qual o seu nome? – Marguerite perguntou ao senhor percebendo que ainda não sabia nem mesmo o nome de seu "anjo-da-guarda".

– Peter Novak. – respondeu simplesmente o senhor. Marguerite esperou que ele perguntasse o seu também, mas como a pergunta não veio, ela prosseguiu:

– Ok, senhor Novak. – disse ela se levantando – Obrigada por sua hospitalidade e pelos cuidados seus e de sua filha, mas agora eu tenho que ir, me diga como volto para casa.

– Onde você mora? – perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas, extremamente curioso

– Numa casa em cima de uma árvore, no platô, mas é provisório, pois tenho certeza de que logo voltarei para minha vida luxuosa em Londres,... Oh! Como sinto falta de casa! – disse Marguerite sem saber se falava da casa da árvore ou de Londres.

– Platô..., Casa da árvore..., Londres?????? Que lugares são esses? – perguntou o senhor Novak totalmente confuso.

– É... – Marguerite ia começar a falar já irritada com a ignorância do senhor, quando uma moça entrou no quarto.

Marguerite ficou impressionada, era como se estivesse olhando um espelho que voltava no tempo, pois aquela moça era a cópia viva dela na juventude, tirando alguns detalhes que eram diferentes entre as duas... o resto era idêntico.

– Olá! Vejo que já está bem melhor. – disse a moça abraçando Marguerite e dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Marguerite olhou-a confusa e o senhor Novak explicou:

– Essa é minha filha Kathy e sua irmã.

– Irmã??!! – Marguerite quase gritou de surpresa.

– Sim. – respondeu Kathy. – Seu nome não é Marguerite?

– Sim, como sabe meu nome? – Marguerite não se lembrava de ter falado seu nome em momento algum, até estranhou a falta de curiosidade do senhor Novak em relação a sua identidade, pensou que o mais provável seria ele estar curioso sobre ela, uma estranha que apareceu do nada.

– Mamãe me disse. – respondeu alegremente sua suposta irmã.

– Mãe? Que mãe? Do que estão falando? Como sua mãe sabe meu nome?

– Sente-se, vou lhe contar tudo.

Marguerite sentou-se de novo na cama e Kathy começou a contar:

– Papai e eu descobrimos há pouco tempo, que mamãe teve uma filha bem antes de mim, não sabemos quem é o pai dessa filha, e até três dias atrás não sabíamos onde ela estava, mamãe não nos disse nada sobre ela, mas nos dava a entender que estava morta, mas quando você apareceu aqui naquela noite, papai e eu tivemos certeza de que essa filha que mamãe perdeu, não sabemos como, está viva e é você Marguerite. Não temos dúvida, a idade, a aparência e agora temos certeza por você ter confirmado seu nome..., são muitas coincidências.

– Não pode ser... – Marguerite estava incrédula, não sabia o que dizer nem o que pensar.

– Mas é minha filha. – disse o senhor Novak, se levantando da cadeira, emocionado. – Estamos falando a pura verdade, pelo menos a verdade que nós conhecemos.

– Eu tenho uma mãe? E uma irmã? – Marguerite com muito esforço conseguiu pronunciar.

– Sim, agora você tem Marguerite. – disse a irmã à beira das lágrimas.

Marguerite levantou e começou a caminhar pelo quarto com as mãos em volta do estômago, quase sem poder respirar, pela sua mente passava um turbilhão de pensamentos confusos.

– Cadê essa mulher que vocês dizem ser minha... minha mãe? Quero falar com ela, quero vê-la. – Marguerite não tinha certeza se realmente estava preparada para esse encontro, mal conhecia aquelas duas pessoas que contara toda aquela estranha história para ela, mas parecia que elas não estavam mentindo, não tinham porquê mentir, e as informações..., tudo que eles disseram..., Marguerite estava confusa e com medo, mas precisava vê-la, tinha que tirar as dúvidas que afloravam agora em sua mente e no fundo tinha esperança de que tudo isso não fosse um engano, ou um sonho, ou um delírio, ela poderia ainda estar dormindo e... mas era tudo tão real... "não, eu não estou delirando, isso é real, tem que ser!"

– Está bem, vou chamá-la. – disse Kathy já saindo.

O senhor Novak se virou para Marguerite dizendo:

– Ela sabe que temos aqui uma pessoa que precisava de ajuda, que apareceu do nada, e sabe também que essa pessoa é você, ou quem achamos que você é, dissemos tudo isso a ela, mas ela está tão ou mais confusa do que você, não pense que será fácil para ela. – ele se aproximou de Marguerite e colocou as mãos em seus ombros. – Ela vai adorar vê-la, ela pode não demonstrar ou perceber isso logo, pois o choque será muito grande também para ela, se você for mesmo a outra filha dela... – ele olhou para baixo, parecendo estar com medo de terminar a frase, então resolveu mudar um pouco o rumo de seus pensamentos e de suas palavras – Ela sempre quer se fazer de durona, mas no fundo ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa, você vai ver, eu te garanto. – dizendo essas palavras, ele se retirou rapidamente do quarto deixando Marguerite, que não ouvira quase nada de suas palavras, sozinha, ansiosa e aflita pelo encontro.

Em poucos minutos, mas que para ela pareceram séculos, Marguerite ouviu um barulho na porta do quarto, ela estava de costas para a porta, e só se virou quando teve certeza de que alguém tinha entrado e fechado a porta. Quando olhou para a pessoa que entrou, não teve dúvidas, o momento que esperou a vida inteira havia chegado, finalmente conheceu sua mãe, não teve certeza disso somente por ver pendurado em seu pescoço um cordão com um coração como pingente, idêntico ao que tinha, mas também sentiu algo muito forte, talvez um laço que as unia..., Marguerite não sabia exatamente como explicar aquilo, era ainda muito novo para ela aquele sentimento.

Com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, Marguerite correu ao encontro da senhora alta, de olhos grandes e verdes parada perto da porta e a abraçou.

– Eu esperei tanto por esse momento... ma... mamãe. – Marguerite soluçava tanto que quase não podia falar, e estava tão emocionada que nem percebeu que a mãe não retribuía seu abraço.

De repente a senhora a afastou brutalmente e a fitou com ar frio de desprezo. Marguerite não entendeu aquela reação e ficou chocada. A mulher a olhava com os olhos faiscantes, que não se parecia nada com o olhar de uma mãe para uma filha que não via há décadas.

– Vá embora!– disse a mulher com uma voz forte, porém baixa, quase um sussurro entre os dentes.– Não sei o que faz aqui! – continuou ela sem desviar aquele olhar penetrante dos olhos de Marguerite.

Essas palavras foram como um soco em seu estômago, as batidas de seu coração falharam por um pequeno instante, Marguerite ficou sem respiração, e só depois de muitos segundos, finalmente conseguiu respirar fundo e dizer alguma coisa, mas não foi fácil, pois parecia que todas as palavras haviam fugido de sua mente e de sua boca.

– Mas... mas não sou sua filha?– perguntou Marguerite, já com os olhos secos, se afastando da senhora que até poucos momentos atrás ela abraçava carinhosamente, como nunca havia feito com ninguém.

– É! – respondeu secamente– Tenho certeza que sim. Mas a abandonei, não? E se a abandonei era porque não a queria por perto, e continuo não querendo.

– Mas o que eu fiz? Por que me abandonou?– perguntou Marguerite totalmente abalada.

– Não me faça perguntas, apenas volte para o lugar de onde veio, e deixe a mim e a minha família em paz.

Ela saiu e bateu a porta atrás de si, deixando Marguerite chocada e ferida, como nunca se sentira antes.

CONTINUA...


	5. Capítulo 5

Claudia: calminha q td se resolverá...

Rosa: q bom q vc reconheceu q aumentou o capítulo, mas tem q ser ainda maior?????? Aiaiai, eu estou me esforçando, fazendo o possível, mas vcs nunca estão satisfeitas? Snif snif

Towanda: realmente está bem atrasadinha, hein! Q vergonha, senhorita! E ainda tem coragem de reclamar do tamanho do capítulo. E nem invente de fundar esse tal de APC, pq pelo q estou vendo serei a mais prejudicada nisso. E ainda por cima fica exigindo capítulo novo "urgente", to msm ficando mole! Lol

Nessa Reinehr: Eu má???????? E a Marguerite nunca bateria nela, eu sei q no início da fic ela tava um pouquinho agressiva, mas aí já seria demais, né?

Lady K: q milagre vc por aqui!!! Vc começou a ler agora ou já tava lendo e ñ deixava reviews? Deixa eu descobrir q é o 2º e vc vai ver, minha vingança será maligna! Vc mais do q ninguém sabe a gravidade q é ler uma fic e ñ deixar nenhuma reviewzinha, né? Fica esperta...

Nessa (a outra): dois capítulos num único fim de semana, tá louca??? E o suspense, onde fica? E essa de ñ ter paciência de ler no pc é uma desculpinha muito esfarrapada, custa imprimir?

Bjos pra td mundo q deixou reviews e p/ os q leram mas ñ deixaram

**O Anel de Safira**

**Capítulo 5**

Roxton caminhava aflito pela selva, sem saber onde mais procurar. Esse era o segundo dia de busca e até aquele momento, nem ele, nem os outros, haviam sequer encontrado alguma pista sobre o paradeiro de Marguerite.

Todos já estavam aflitos, principalmente John, que mal conseguia comer e dormir, ele estava totalmente acabado, quase não falava e suas olheiras o estavam deixando digno de pena, todo aquele vigor e energia que nele existia parecia que lhe tinham sido arrancados, nenhum dos outros moradores jamais o tinham visto naquele estado, era difícil ver um homem como John se deprimir assim, a ponto de ficar como um zumbi andando pela casa quase a noite toda, Challenger já havia até feito um calmante para ele e o colocou em seu café sem que ele soubesse, mas isso resolvia pouco do problema de Roxton e prolongava apenas em alguns minutos seu sono perturbado. Antes de o dia amanhecer ele já estava de pé esperando os outros para irem em busca de Marguerite selva adentro.

Desde o começo das buscas eles se dividiram em duas duplas, ficando Finn e Roxton juntos, que iam para o lado oposto ao de Challenger e Verônica.

Finn já estava cansada de tanto caminhar e não encontrar nada, se não fosse pela perseverança de Roxton perto dela, com certeza já teria desistido. Exausta, encostou-se ao tronco de uma árvore e falou alto para Roxton que caminhava poucos metros a sua frente, utilizando o pouco fôlego que ainda lhe restava:

– Roxton você já pensou na hipótese de Marguerite não querer ser encontrada?

Roxton parou e se virou na direção de Finn com um olhar fuzilante de desprezo, misturado ao cansaço e à dor.

– Marguerite pode ser o que for, mas ela nunca faria isso, nunca sumiria sem dizer aonde ia e nem ficaria tanto tempo fora por vontade própria. Ela voltaria Finn, nem se fosse pelas suas jóias, mas ela voltaria, eu tenho certeza, eu conheço a Marguerite.

– Mas e se ela achou a saída do platô? Ela... – Nesse instante Roxton voltou a caminhar e Finn foi atrás dele, mas antes de terminar a frase, ela viu Roxton parado, como que petrificado, aperta o passo e pára ao seu lado, os dois viram o galho de uma árvore quebrado sobre o chão, Roxton correu até o galho e viu o corpo inerte de Marguerite sob o galho.

– Marguerite... – Roxton se desesperou ao perceber que a herdeira estava desacordada e com certeza gravemente ferida. – Marguerite, meu amor, fala comigo, por favor... – ele vê que não adianta ficar ali falando e lamentando, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para tentar salvar a vida da sua amada, se é que ainda havia tempo para isto. – Me ajude Finn. – Finn foi ajudá-lo a tirar o galho de cima de Marguerite e logo depois deu um tiro de espingarda para o alto, que era o sinal que haviam combinado no caso de encontrarem algo.

Pouco tempo depois Challenger e Verônica chegaram e viram Roxton chorando debruçado sobre o corpo todo sujo de Marguerite.

– Ela está... – Verônica não teve coragem de terminar a pergunta.

– Eu não sei. – disse Roxton sem poder se conter – Vamos tirá-la daqui.

Challenger e verônica improvisaram uma maca, depois Roxton e Finn colocaram o corpo de Marguerite sobre ela. Carregaram a maca em silêncio por todo o trajeto até a casa da árvore, Roxton não chorava mais, agora estava mais aliviado por pelo menos ter encontrado Marguerite, apesar de seu estado não ser nada bom.

Chegando lá colocaram Marguerite em sua cama e Challenger mandou que todos saíssem para poder examiná-la e ver se havia alguma fratura ou algum ferimento mais grave do que os arranhões superficiais que lhe cobriam grande parte do rosto e dos braços.

– Não vou sair de perto dela por nem um instante, Challenger. – disse Roxton demonstrando toda a sua dor.

– Por favor Roxton, vou me sentir mais à vontade se ninguém estiver por perto, principalmente você, que está tão abalado.

– Ele tem razão Roxton, é melhor esperarmos na cozinha e enquanto isso eu faço um chá para você se acalmar um pouco. – disse Verônica com a mão no ombro de Roxton.

– Só o que vai me acalmar é ver Marguerite bem de novo.

– Ela vai ficar bem, eu te garanto! – falou o cientista sem estar muito certo do que dizia.

– Vamos. – fez Verônica levando Roxton como se estivesse levando uma criança, para fora do quarto.

Roxton não bebeu o chá que Verônica lhe ofereceu, e parecia que havia passado horas quando finalmente Challenger saiu do quarto onde Marguerite estava.

– Ela vai ficar boa, não vai, Challenger? Diz pra mim que ela vai ficar, diz! – Roxton chacoalhava Challenger pelos ombros, desesperado.

– Sim, ela vai ficar bem. – respondeu Challenger se livrando das mãos do caçador. – ela está em coma, mas não é um coma comum, é estranho, nunca vi nada assim antes, não sei como explicar...falta algo nela, o corpo está aqui e vivo, mas...

– Mas o quê? – perguntou Roxton desesperado.

– Não sei muito bem Roxton, tenho que observá-la, para ver se encontro alguma explicação e solução para o estranho caso de Marguerite.

– Mas ela já está a dois dias sem comer nem beber, desse jeito ela pode morrer! – lembrou Finn.

– Tem razão. Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês, enquanto estudo o caso de Marguerite quero que a alimentem e cuidem dela, acho que agora você e Verônica devem ir lá e tentar limpá-la da maneira mais delicada possível, pois apesar de não ter encontrado nenhum ferimento grave ainda pode ter algo que eu não percebi e como ela está muito debilitada e sensível, vocês vão ter que tomar muito cuidado. – as duas consentiram com os pedidos de Challenger, que percebeu que Roxton nem sequer ouviu o que ele havia dito.

– Vocês podem fazer o que quiserem, pois eu não vou sair de perto dela por nem um minuto. – disse Roxton já indo para junto de Marguerite.

– O Roxton está muito mal, coitado.

– Ele está Finn, mas ele precisa ser forte assim como nós, pois Marguerite pode voltar...ou não, e ele tem que se conformar com isso, por mais difícil que seja.

Marguerite chorava sem parar jogada sobre a cama do pequeno quarto. Sua maior vontade era voltar para a casa da árvore e ficar junto de seus amigos, mas já estava escuro para sair e nem sequer sabia onde estava e com certeza se perderia se saísse sozinha. Mas isso ela poderia resolver depois, depois que aquela dor que sentia diminuísse um pouco.

Marguerite sempre sonhara com o momento em que encontraria sua mãe. Ela havia imaginado várias versões para esse encontro, mas nenhuma assim, tão cruel, tão dolorosa.

"Por quê?" – se perguntava – "Por que ela me odeia tanto? O que eu fiz? O quê?" – tinha tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta. Marguerite queria que tudo aquilo tivesse sido diferente, se sua mãe a recebesse de braços abertos, ela ficaria de bom grado morando naquela casinha humilde na beira da praia, ela até desistiria de voltar à casa da árvore, a Londres... desistiria de tudo, afinal o que ela não faria para ficar perto da mãe e recuperar o tempo perdido? O que ela não faria para esquecer a dor que sentiu durante toda a sua vida por ser órfã? E o senhor Novak...e Kathy, eles eram adoráveis e ia ser ótimo fazer parte da família deles. Mas não, nada era assim, nada era bom como ela gostaria que fosse, sua mãe, quer dizer, a mulher que a gerou não a amava e não a queria por perto. Isso doía em Marguerite mais do que punhaladas em seu peito. Nunca pensou que seria tão desprezada, principalmente pela pessoa que mais deveria amá-la, que era sua mãe.

Enquanto pensava nisso e chorava, Marguerite adormeceu. Teve um sono pesado e sem sonhos, e só acordou com o dia já claro.

CONTINUA...


	6. Capítulo 6

Lady K: ta perdoada, mas se eu ñ ver review sua nos outros capítulos, a ameaça continua.

Nessa Reinehr: essa semana foi premiada, então faça bom proveito e se lambuze nos 2 caps, mas tbm me dê o direito de me lambuzar nas reviews

Claudia Barros: vc tem toda razão

Jéssy: sabe msm o q é real ou ñ? hehe

Nessa (a outra): já q vc, amiga, e várias pessoas pediram, esse fds eu resolvi colocar 2 caps, mas c/ 1 condiçao: eu quero review!!

Towanda: aiaiai pára de me ameaçar, dona!

Cmzanini: como é o seu nome msm? Desculpa mas é q c/ esses nicks fica difícil saber (hehe) é bom saber q vc ta gostando, e deixa mais reviews, ok?

Devido às reclamações de caps pequenos (né, Towanda?), e da ansiedade de certas leitoras... eu resolvi publicar 2 caps essa semana, eu ia pôr antes, mas antes eu ñ tava muito legal, então resolvi deixar pra depois.

Eu to sendo muito legal c/ vcs, então espero ser recompensada por isso, eu ñ quero muita coisa ñ, eu só quero REVIEWS, p/ os dois, ñ adianta deixar só pra um ñ, viu? Estamos combinados? Cada um faz sua parte e td mundo fica feliz, blz? )

Bjos pra td mundo q ta lendo minha fic, p/ os q deixam reviews e p/ os q ñ deixam tbm

**O Anel de Safira**

**Capítulo 6**

Marguerite se levantou, vestiu suas roupas que estavam dobradas em cima da cadeira de balanço e decidiu dar uma volta lá fora, o dia estava lindo e seria bom caminhar um pouco sob aquele céu lindamente azul, depois de um dia e noite tão conturbados.

Ela abriu a porta de madeira trabalhada e viu a varanda estreita que parecia rodear toda a pequena casa. Marguerite desceu os três degraus que separava a varanda da areia quase branca da praia. Ela pôde perceber que a casinha ficava a poucos metros de distância do mar, e em volta não tinha nada, nenhuma outra casa e nem sinal de outras pessoas. Logo atrás da casa começava uma selva, que devia ser – pensou Marguerite – por onde ela viera.

Mas ela não queria pensar nisso naquele momento, começou a caminhar e a refletir sobre toda a sua vida, desde antes de chegar ao platô, até aquele momento, se lembrou de Challenger, que foi o mais próximo que conheceu de um pai, de Finn e Verônica, que apesar das intrigas, eram como suas irmãs, de Samerlee, o vovô de todos eles, de Malone, que assim como as outras, era quase um irmão, e finalmente de John, que não se encaixava nesta "família", mas que poderia com ela constituir outra.

Marguerite percebeu que realmente já tinha uma família e que apesar de desejar muito também fazer parte desta nova e verdadeira família que conheceu, não ficaria com eles, pois sua própria mãe a desprezava, por isso preferia a da casa da árvore, onde pelo menos todos a queriam bem e a respeitavam e deviam estar muito preocupados com ela, coisa que sua mãe parecia nunca ter ficado.

Mas Marguerite percebeu também que desde de que chegara naquele lugar, havia ficado diferente, não parecia ela, aquela não era a Marguerite Krux que ela conhecia, estava muito sensível e tolerante, ela sabia que de uns tempos para cá estava deixando cair muito lentamente sua carapaça de proteção, ela não gostava daquilo, pois estava ficando cada vez mais vulnerável, e ser vulnerável não era uma coisa que ela admirava nos seres humanos, muito menos quando o ser humano em questão era ela.

Enquanto caminhava mergulhada em seus pensamentos, não percebeu que havia alguém a seguindo, só quando ouviu um fungar de nariz foi que se virou e viu um homem jovem, a menos de dois metros de distância dela, Marguerite ainda não o tinha conhecido, parou e esperou que ele se aproximasse, apesar de querer ficar sozinha, achou que seria falta de educação fingir que não o havia visto, "realmente estou diferente", pensou ao ter aquela atitude de paciência e extrema educação.

– Oi. – disse o estranho fitando Marguerite dos pés à cabeça com olhar obsceno, e parecia que a ia engolir com aqueles olhos negros, que quase lhes saltavam das órbitas.

– Oi, quem é você? – perguntou Marguerite se sentindo mal com a forma que ele a olhava, e já arrependida de ter tentado ser educada, dando brecha para um diálogo com aquela criatura estranha.

– Sou seu cunhado, marido de Kathy. Vocês são tão parecidas. – disse ele com os olhos sobre os seios de Marguerite.

Ela olhou para a direção que ele olhava e percebeu que a parte de cima de sua blusa estava desabotoada e tratou de abotoá-la rapidamente.

– Tem razão, até eu fiquei impressionada com a semelhança entre nós. – Marguerite não queria mais prolongar o assunto, não se sentia bem na companhia daquele homem. Ele era feio, muito feio, de olhos esbugalhados e dentes tortos, Marguerite ficou se perguntando o que sua irmã, uma moça tão bonita, vira naquele sapo.

– Meu nome é Robert. – disse ele esticando a mão para Marguerite.

– Marguerite. – ela se apresentou pegando a mão que ele estendeu, mas em vez de apenas apertar a mão da herdeira, ele se curvou e beijou sua mão sem em momento algum desviar os olhos de seu rosto.

Marguerite sentiu vontade de vomitar, só não o fez porque neste momento Kathy chegou.

– Pelo que vejo já se conheceram! – disse a irmã de Marguerite toda sorridente.

– Sim, meu amor, já conheci minha querida cunhadinha. – respondeu Robert enlaçando a cintura da mulher.

– Fui te levar o café da manhã e não a encontrei no quarto, então vim procurá-la.

– Fiquei com vontade de dar um passeio, o dia está tão lindo!

– Todos os dias são lindos aqui, depois você se acostuma, e eles vão ficando muito parecidos.

Marguerite não entendeu muito bem o que ela quis dizer, mas achou melhor não questionar nada.

– Bem, vou deixá-las a sós, tenho coisas a fazer. – e foi saindo o cunhado de Marguerite.

– Como foi seu encontro com mamãe? – perguntou Kathy logo que teve certeza que o marido não as podia ouvir.

– Me desculpe, mas preferia não falar sobre isso. – Marguerite não queria mexer naquela ferida que ainda estava tão aberta.

– Tudo bem! – sorriu Kathy – Então vamos conversar sobre outras diversas coisas de irmãs, eu não sei o que irmãs conversam, mas vamos descobrir logo, e enquanto descobrimos, tomamos o café, pois estou morrendo de fome.– disse Kathy entre sorrisos.

E as duas voltaram para o quarto de Marguerite.

O dia, por incrível que pareça, passou sem nenhuma novidade. Marguerite fez todas as refeições no quarto com Kathy e conversaram muito, ela estava adorando ter uma irmã e sentia muito ter que deixá-la

Duas vezes o senhor Kelsen fora vê-la e foi muito simpático e carinhoso, Marguerite não viu mais durante todo o dia seu cunhado, e nem sinal de sua mãe, os outros não falavam dela, nem Marguerite perguntou.

Kathy lhe contou que nascera ali e não fazia a mínima idéia de como seus pais se conheceram ou como foram parar ali. Robert aparecera ao acaso, assim como Marguerite, mas ele viera pelo mar, sozinho numa pequena canoa, seus pais o receberam e ele ficou lá com eles, depois Kathy e ele resolveram se casar a pedido de seu pai e insistência de Robert. Marguerite descobriu muitas coisas sobre sua irmã, inclusive a inocência que tinha e o amor que não tinha pelo marido.

Kathy só se retirou do quarto de Marguerite ao anoitecer, se despediram e Marguerite foi se deitar.

Ela pensava no dia agradável que passara com Kathy, quando de repente ouviu um barulho na varanda perto de sua porta, ficou alerta e não ouviu mais nada, quando retomava seus pensamentos interrompidos, ouviu novamente, agora era o barulho da maçaneta sendo girada, Marguerite se apoiou nos dois braços e perguntou alto:

– Quem está aí? – já estava começando a ficar com medo. A maçaneta parou de girar e o silêncio pairou novamente, e Marguerite voltou a deitar.

Segundos depois a maçaneta voltou a girar e desta vez a porta se abriu. Estava muito escuro e Marguerite não conseguia ver quem estava na porta.

– Quem está aí? – perguntou novamente.

– Sou eu...

CONTINUA...


	7. Caítulo 7

**O Anel de Safira**

**Capítulo 7**

– Sou eu cunhadinha! – Ao ouvir a voz asquerosa de Robert, Marguerite quase deu um grito, sentiu um arrepio estranho subir-lhe pela espinha, estava com medo, e pensou em John, e o quanto gostaria que ele estivesse por perto para ajudá-la. Nada havia acontecido ainda, porém Marguerite sabia o que estava por vir, e sabia também que não ia ser nada agradável, então decidiu desde já usar todas as armas para deixar aquele ser repugnante o mais longe dela possível.

– O que você quer? – disse ela fria e rapidamente, cobrindo a parte da frente do seu corpo, que era protegido apenas por uma fina camisola que Kathy emprestara, com o cobertor.

– Vim dar boa noite, afinal de contas somos da mesma família e seria falta de educação não vir até aqui para dar um beijo de boa noite na minha cunhadinha querida. – Marguerite não podia ver o rosto de Robert por causa do breu da noite, mas percebia pelo tom de sua voz, que estava sorrindo maldosamente. Marguerite não permitiria que aquela criatura se aproximasse dela.

– Boa noite Robert. Não será necessário o beijo. Agora se não se importa, eu quero dormir, estou muito cansada.

Falando isso Marguerite deitou na cama virando-se de costas para Robert e se cobrindo até os ombros.

– Me importo sim! – disse Robert voando em direção a Marguerite e arrancando-lhe o cobertor do corpo. – E o beijo é necessário!

Marguerite que se sentou na cama de um pulo ao ser-lhe arrancado tão violentamente o cobertor das mãos, foi empurrada pelos ombros, e forçada a se deitar novamente. Robert saltou para cima dela e tentou rasgar-lhe a camisola, Marguerite se debatia como um animal que foi pego em uma armadilha feita por caçadores. Por um pequeno vacilo de Robert, que diminuiu a força que fazia para despir a herdeira, ela se sentou, mas com aquele corpo sobre as suas pernas, não conseguiu se levantar. Robert percebendo que se desse mais uma pequena brecha a Marguerite , ela se livraria totalmente de suas garras, ergueu a mão e bateu com toda a sua força na face da herdeira, que deu um grito e caiu de novo na cama com as duas mãos sobre o rosto ferido.

Marguerite sentiu o sangue escorrer-lhe pela boca e cair sobre a fronha do travesseiro, enquanto isso Robert terminava de rasgar sua camisola e beijava famintamente seus seios.

Marguerite sentia as lágrimas se misturarem ao sangue, e sentia a face e todo seu corpo queimar de humilhação, nunca passara por nada mais animalesco e selvagem, estava se sentindo fraca e não sabia por que não estava conseguindo se defender daquele animal que a abraçava e beijava incessantemente, sentia nojo, muito nojo e vontade de vomitar, quando ouviu a porta do quarto ser aberta violentamente e a voz de uma mulher dizendo:

– Saia de cima da minha filha, seu verme nojento! – Robert no mesmo instante em que a porta abriu, levantou o rosto que estava sobre o corpo de Marguerite e olhou para a figura que entrara e apontava uma espingarda em sua direção.

– Some daqui velha! Não quero você por perto, pois suas filhas são bem melhores.

– Se não você não sumir daqui neste instante, juro que vou atirar! – Marguerite sentiu pela voz da mãe, que ela estava realmente dizendo a verdade.

– Não vou sair, saia você! Não vê que está sobrando? – Robert já ia voltar do ponto onde parou com Marguerite quando ouviu a arma disparar e uma bala atingir-lhe o ombro direito. – Ahhhh! – berrou Robert, como um animal rugindo de dor – Sua velha maldita! – colocou a mão sobre o ferimento da bala e saiu correndo do quarto.

Marguerite que durante toda a breve cena havia parado de chorar, agora soluçava, com inúmeras lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Sua mãe largou a espingarda no chão e foi ao seu encontro, sentou-se na cama de frente para a filha, a olhou com tristeza e a abraçou, um abraço forte e demorado, Marguerite retribuiu o abraço e depois deitou no colo da mãe, e chorou, como uma criança, algo que ela nunca fizera em toda a sua vida.

As duas ficaram ali durante um bom tempo, a senhora sentada na cama, passando a mão nos cabelos da filha, que deitada em seu colo ainda chorava, agora mais calmamente.

– Eu nem sei seu nome. Não sei como minha própria mãe se chama. – murmurou Marguerite.

– Mesmo? – Marguerite afirmou com a cabeça. – Constance, esse é meu nome, mas pode me chamar simplesmente de mãe, o que acha?

– Lindo, perfeito! – Marguerite quase não agüentava tanta felicidade depois de tanto desespero. Hesitou por um instante e resolveu perguntar algo que a perturbava desde aquele primeiro encontro das duas. – Por que não me quer por perto? Por que minha presença a perturba tanto?

– Acho que quando soube que você estava aqui, fiquei muito confusa e chocada, tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem na minha vida, nossa família estava feliz, estávamos todos vivendo relativamente bem e não queria que nada, nem ninguém estragasse essa harmonia que conquistamos com tanto esforço.

– Nem mesmo sua própria filha, a qual não via desde criança?

– Acho que nem mesmo isso. E também já havia perdido as esperanças de encontrá-la, e achava que você estava morta.

– A senhora me procurou?? – perguntou Marguerite surpresa.

– Sim, por muito tempo. – disse Constance pensativa, ainda acariciando os cabelos negros da filha.

– E por que me abandonou?

– É uma longa história, prometo que lhe contarei, mas não agora, por favor, não quero relembrar o passado, quero apenas viver o presente aqui com as pessoas que mais amo no mundo.

– Está bem. – Marguerite se aconchegou mais ao colo de sua mãe e depois de um tempo acabou adormecendo.

CONTINUA....


	8. Capítulo 8

Brigadão pessoal que deixou reviews: Claudia, Nessa Reinehr, Mary, Lady K, Towanda (engraçadinha rs) e Rosa, vcs são mil! Por favor, continuem deixando suas reviews, pois elas me impulsionam a continuar escrevendo.

Obrigada tbm p/ aqueles que lêem, mas ñ deixam reviews.

PS: tô tentando aumentar os caps, mas se ñ tô conseguindo, ñ é culpa minha...

**O Anel de Safira**

**Capítulo 8**

Quando Marguerite acordou na manhã seguinte, sua mãe não estava mais lá, mas ainda podia sentir sua presença e as sensações de ser acariciada por ela, se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, mas por um instante pensou que tudo aquilo que acontecera na noite anterior fora apenas um sonho, ou um pesadelo.

Apesar da felicidade que estava sentindo, ainda tinha algumas coisas que a perturbavam muito, a maior de todas, era o fato de não acreditar muito na explicação que Constance deu a respeito de não a querer por perto, Marguerite conhecia muito pouco a mãe, mas conhecia muito bem pessoas que não sabem mentir mas que mesmo assim tentam, ela tinha certeza que não era só por aquele motivo que Constance não a queria, devia ter algo mais, algo mais sério, que ela estava escondendo de Marguerite, mas ela iria descobrir, mais cedo ou mais tarde todo esse mistério seria desvendado pela herdeira.

Marguerite olhou para um dos criados-mudos e viu em cima dele um pequeno espelho, e lembrou que deveria estar com uma aparência péssima, pegou-o e olhou-se, o lado do rosto atingido por Robert estava um pouco inchado e avermelhado, não havia nenhum corte aparente, apenas aquele dentro da boca, que sangrou muito na noite anterior, mas que agora já nem doía mais.

Nesse instante a porta do quarto se abriu, e sua mãe entrou dirigindo-lhe o sorriso mais doce que Marguerite já vira.

– Bom dia, como está se sentindo? – Aproximou-se e beijou a testa da filha.

– Estou bem melhor, mas acho que nunca vou me esquecer do horror pelo qual passei ontem, principalmente se esse hematoma demorar muito para sumir. – respondeu Marguerite outra vez olhando o ferimento pelo espelho.

– É justamente sobre isso que vim lhe falar. – Constance fez uma pausa e sentou-se na cama de frente para Marguerite. – Quero lhe pedir para não comentar nem com Kathy, nem com Peter sobre o que ocorreu ontem. Kathy ficaria muito chocada e Peter furioso, e eu não quero estragar esse bom momento pelo qual estamos passando.

– Mas será um pouco difícil com tamanha evidência no meu rosto – disse Marguerite apontando para o hematoma.

– Eu havia pensado nisso, então procurei em minhas coisas um pó que eu passava no rosto quando ia aos bailes em Londres, desde que viemos para cá nunca mais usei, mas você pode usá-lo, nunca pensei que isso me serviria para alguma coisa aqui – disse Constance rindo – Venha, deixe-me passar em seu rosto, tem que pôr pouco para não ficar muito artificial, apesar de quê, Kathy é tão estabanada que nem perceberia algo de diferente em seu rosto mesmo se não tentássemos esconder, mas também, já não está mais tão inchado como antes, e Peter, coitado, tem problemas de visão... ele veria menos do que Kathy... – Constance passava carinhosamente o pó no rosto de Marguerite enquanto ria e falava de seu marido e da filha mais nova ao mesmo tempo.

Depois que acabou, colocou o espelho na frente do rosto de Marguerite, que viu um trabalho muito bem feito, pois não tinha mais nem vestígio do ferimento, Marguerite ficou espantada e agradeceu à mãe, depois pareceu se lembrar subitamente de algo e perguntou:

– Onde está Robert? – Marguerite sentia tanto nojo daquele homem, que só de pronunciar seu nome, já ficava nauseada.

– Fugiu, é um covarde, não vai mais voltar, lhe garanto.

– E o que vai dizer a Peter e a Kathy sobre seu desaparecimento?

– Que pedi que ele fosse à cidade comprar mantimentos.

– Que cidade? – Marguerite estava curiosa para saber exatamente onde estava, pois até aquele momento ninguém havia lhe dito nada sobre a localização daquela bela praia.

Mas no momento em que Constance ia responder, Kathy entrou no quarto, interrompendo assim a conversa das duas.

– Vejo que já estão se dando bem, fico muito feliz com isso. – disse a sorridente irmã da Marguerite – Mas vamos logo tomar o café ou vai esfriar. – Kathy parou de falar por um instante, parecia espantada, depois perguntou: – O que aconteceu com sua camisola?

Marguerite e a mãe haviam se esquecido do estrago que Robert causara na camisola, mas agora era tarde para consertar, e precisavam arranjar logo alguma desculpa.

– É que...... é..... – Marguerite não conseguia encontrar nenhuma resposta.

– É que Marguerite ficou com falta de ar durante a noite, sentiu-se sufocada e teve que rasgar a camisola para poder respirar melhor. Não foi isso Margie que você me contou há pouco? – Constance se dirigiu à filha mais velha, esperando sua confirmação.

– Foi..... foi isso mesmo. – Marguerite se sentiu aliviada por sua mãe ter tido uma idéia rapidamente, mas percebeu que Kathy não acreditou muito.

– Mas a camisola nem é apertada.... – argumentou Kathy.

– Kathy, não faça mais perguntas, vamos esperar Margie na cozinha enquanto ela troca de roupa.

– Mas...

– Chega de "mas". Vamos! – Constance saiu praticamente arrastando a filha.

Marguerite tomou um agradável café da manhã em família, seu primeiro. Mais tarde ajudou Kathy com o almoço enquanto a mãe cuidava de sua horta e Peter pescava, apesar de não gostar muito de cozinhar, fez questão de ajudar a irmã, mais por poder ficar mais tempo ao seu lado do que por qualquer outro motivo.

O almoço foi mais agradável que o café, Marguerite se sentia tão bem, estava tão feliz que nem se lembrava mais da cena da noite anterior. Após o almoço, Constance chamou Marguerite para ir ao seu quarto para conversarem melhor e para lhe mostrar algo.

– Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa muito especial, que só estava esperando seu retorno, para ir para as mãos de sua verdadeira dona.

Marguerite não fazia a mínima idéia do que ela estava falando, mas a seguiu pelo pequeno corredor que dava para um quarto muito parecido com o que Marguerite estava instalada, mas este era um pouco maior e em vez de uma cama pequena de solteiro, havia uma grande cama de casal com um baú rústico aos seus pés.

Constance se dirigiu ao baú, abriu-o e tirou do dentro dele uma pequena caixinha de madeira, fechou o baú, sentou-se na cama e chamou Marguerite para se sentar junto dela.

– Isso pertence a você – disse ela dando a caixinha para Marguerite.

– O que é?

– Abra.

Marguerite abriu a caixinha e tirou de dentro dela um delicado anel de ouro branco com uma pequena pedra azulada, cuja parte interna cintilava uma luz em forma de estrela. Ela ficou impressionada com a jóia que devia ser valiosíssima, mas ficou mais impressionada ainda com sua beleza, com o brilho da pedra de safira, e com aquele azul que em contraste com o branco do ouro dava um ar extremamente delicado ao valioso anel.

Constance ficou feliz ao perceber que a filha gostara da jóia, mas quis ouvir as palavras da própria.

– O que achou?

– É..... é....– gaguejou Marguerite – É lindo! É tão perfeito e delicado. – disse olhando bem o anel para ter certeza que era mesmo real. – Por que está me dando isso?

– Eu o ganhei certa vez de uma pessoa muito bondosa que disse para eu dar para você quando nascesse, mas aconteceram alguns imprevistos e eu acabei ficando com ele durante todos esses anos.

– Que imprevistos? – Marguerite estava mais curiosa do que nunca, talvez agora ela iria finalmente descobrir a verdade sobre seu passado.

– Acho que já está mesmo na hora de você saber quem realmente você é....

CONTINUA....


	9. Capítulo 9

Pat: Sorry! É impossível o Rox aparecer por lá, por enquanto eles terão q ficar "separadinhos", é triste mas fazer o q? mas será por pouco tempo, ok?

Cris: q bom q vc ta gostando e ñ fique intrigada ñ, td se resolverá. E controle essa sua curiosidade! Rsrs

Mary: parece até q vc adivinhou!!!!!!

Rosa: c/ o tempo tds as suas perguntas serão respondidas, tenha paciência. Q bom q vc gostou do dia em família da Margie, tadinha, ela nunca teve um e eu achei q ela merecia.

Nessa Reinehr: aqui está o cap seguinte e desta vez foram 2 de uma só vez.

Claudia: qnt violência!!!!!! Eu sei q ele é um rato de esgoto (tadinho dos ratinhos), mas eunuco ninguém merece! (td bem q nesse caso ele merecia sim), mas ñ suje suas mãos c/ um cara assim, deixe isso pro Rox, ele teria o maior prazer rsrs

Gente brigada pelas reviews, amo as sugestões, criticas e elogios(principalmente rsrs), continuem mandando sempre, pois isso ajudou muito no desenrolar desta fic, brigadão e bjos p/ tds vcs!

PS: os próximos 2 caps serão uma narração da mãe da Margie sobre o seu nascimento(o da Margie, claro!), e fugirá um pouco de TLW, espero q vcs gostem, eu tentei ñ fugir muito, mas.... depois vcs me falam o q acharam, ok? Sejam sinceras!

**O Anel de Safira**

**Capítulo 9**

– Acho que já está mesmo na hora de você saber quem realmente você é....

"Eu era apenas uma jovem sonhadora que morava numa pequena aldeia no interior da Inglaterra com meus pais, que me amavam muito, eu era filha única e era a razão de viver deles, tudo que eles faziam era pensando em mim, e tudo o que eu queria era nunca decepcioná-los.

Um dia minha mãe me pediu para ir até um pequeno bosque perto de nossa aldeia, onde tinha muitas árvores e plantas, para pegar certas ervas para ela fazer chá, eu fui como sempre, obediente que era, pegar as ervas, eu gostava de andar por ali. Caminhei durante muito tempo, apenas pensando.... eu era uma moça muito distraída, e quando ficava só, viajava por mundos imaginários... eu nem estava prestando atenção para onde estava indo, eu conhecia aquilo tudo muito bem, e não tinha medo de me perder, mas de repente percebi que estava num lugar estranho, onde nunca tinha estado antes, olhei ao meu redor e vi do meu lado esquerdo um muro baixo e com um portão de madeira, eu não sabia que havia alguém morando ali, mas curiosa como era, bati para ver se alguém aparecia, no momento em que bati, o portão se abriu parecendo que me convidava a entrar, e eu não faria aquela desfeita, nem ao portão e nem à minha curiosidade, então entrei...

Havia um caminho estreito de terra pisada e dos dois lados várias árvores gigantescas, fiquei apreensiva mas continuei andando quando vi um castelo em miniatura bem na minha frente, um guarda que não tinha cara de guarda, mas deveria ser um por causa de sua postura ereta em frente a porta do castelinho, abriu a porta para que eu entrasse e disse: "A senhora estava a sua espera." Eu entrei e senti uma sensação estranha, o interior daquela construção brilhava, parecia que havia um sol ali dentro, eu não consegui ver o rosto da mulher sentada numa cadeira alta..."Entre e sinta-se em casa, minhas criadas irão te preparar para a grande noite", disse-me ela. "Que grande noite?" perguntei surpresa, mas antes que ela me respondesse, dois pares de mãos me puxaram para um corredor comprido, eu não lembro mais dos detalhes, desse momento em diante só lembro de alguns flashes, como elas me dando banho e me vestindo com pouca roupa, depois já era noite e eu estava do lado de fora do pequeno castelo que agora se parecia mais com uma cabana de madeira velha, e havia um grande pátio de terra na frente da cabana, onde fizeram uma imensa fogueira e muitas pessoas estavam ao seu redor fazendo não sei o que. De repente eu sinto várias mãos no meu corpo, um homem me joga no chão e depois se joga em cima de mim, eu sinto uma coisa enorme dentro de mim, dói, sangra e ele grita como um animal, ele me larga e logo vem outro e faz a mesma coisa que o primeiro, depois vem outro e outro... até que eu não sentia mais nada, não sabia quem eu era, o que estava fazendo.... parecia que eu entrava em transe....

Meu corpo doía, estava pesado, eu mal podia me mover, a terra fria em baixo de mim aliviava um pouco o quente do sol sobre meu corpo, meu rosto estava ardendo com o arranhar das folhas secas caídas no chão. Tentei me levantar, com alguma dificuldade consegui, abri os olhos que arderam com a luz do sol, percebi que estava suja, e vestia meu velho vestido carmim, mas fiquei chocada quando olhando para meu corpo, percebi uma enorme protuberância abaixo dos meus seios, não podia ser.... eu não podia estar grávida... como? Onde eu estivera e o que havia acontecido? Eu só me lembrava de como fui parar ali, da fogueira, da orgia que aconteceu em volta dela e da qual eu involuntariamente participei.... quanto tempo havia passado? Eu não estava mais perto daquele lugar, nem fazia a mínima idéia de onde ficava aquele lugar que eu entrei naquele dia, mas eu sabia onde eu estava agora, eu conhecia aquela parte do bosque e não estava muito longe de casa.

Levantei-me e comecei a caminhar em direção a aldeia, como explicaria aquela barriga aos meus pais? Depois eu pensaria nisso, agora eu só queria chegar em casa, tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa, estava morta de fome.

Fui aos tropeços o caminho todo, quase não me agüentava de pé, em certos momentos eu sentia como se estivesse sendo empurrada por alguém, alguém que me queria ajudar, mas olhava pra trás e não via ninguém, então eu dizia a mim mesma que estava ficando louca, que eu nunca tinha ido para lugar algum, que não estava grávida, que.... não, eu NÃO podia estar grávida....

Cheguei na aldeia. No momento em que coloquei meus pés lá todo mundo me olhou, cochichavam, apontavam, mas eu nem ligava, eu só queria ver meus pais, e eu só devia explicações a eles.

Cheguei em minha casa e abri a porta, levei um susto.... não tinha mais nada lá! Nada, tudo havia desaparecido! "Não, não pode ser", eu pensava quase aos prantos, andei pelos cômodos de minha casa até chegar ao quarto de meus pais, ou onde seria ele, eles haviam deixado o criado mudo e a cama, em cima do criado mudo havia duas correntes que meus pais sempre usavam, com os pingentes idênticos, um coração que se abria, mas não havia nada dentro dos corações, nunca teve nada dentro deles e eu não estranhei, embaixo deles tinha um pedaço de papel escrito com a letra de meu pai "se você voltar, minha filha, fique com isso e venha nos procurar se assim for de sua vontade, com amor, papai e mamãe.", guardei as correntes e o bilhete. Fui até meu quarto, então levei um susto ainda maior, um homem com uma longa capa que cobria desde seus pés até sua cabeça estava sentado numa cadeira velha num canto, ele tinha um comprido cachimbo pendurado nos lábios, era a única coisa que se podia ver, pois seu rosto estava todo coberto pelo capuz da capa.

– Quem é você?– perguntei. Ele levantou a cabeça e eu pude ver seu rosto velho e sua barba comprida e branca. Antes de me responder ele tirou o cachimbo dos lábios.

– Não importa quem eu sou, mas pode me chamar de Merlin, eu sou de Avalon, e vim aqui para levá-la para lá.

– Me levar??? E quem disse que eu quero ir para algum lugar? Eu quero ficar aqui com meus pais, esse é o meu lugar.

– Sinto muito, mas seus pais não mais estão aqui, e mesmo se estivessem, você não estará segura aqui, nem você nem sua filha.

– Filha? Que... – por um momento havia me esquecido que estava grávida. – Mas como sabe que é uma menina?

– É uma história um pouco complicada, mas acho que você tem o direito de conhecê-la, mas antes....– ele abriu uma bolsa que tinha amarrada na cintura e tirou de dentro dela um pão. – Coma, você deve estar com fome.

Eu devorei o pão em menos de um minuto, me sentei na cama, o único móvel que havia no quarto além da cadeira, e esperei que ele começasse a contar aquela história.

– Você está levando em seu ventre uma menina, como eu disse, mas não é uma criança comum, ela é a reencarnação de uma importante sacerdotisa, Morrighan. Sua reencarnação está sendo esperada há muito tempo, tanto por nós de Avalon, como pelo povo do País das Fadas, que foi onde você concebeu Morrighan, aquele povo é estranho, sua terra é estranha, você deve ter percebido como até o tempo passa diferente naquele lugar, essa é uma tática para prender todos lá, as pessoas quase não envelhecem quando lá estão. Eles sabem quem você está carregando em seu ventre, e eles irão a qualquer lugar do mundo para tirar a criança de você...

– Eu não ligo, eu dou a criança para eles, eu não a quero, juro! Dou de bom grado.

– Não! Você não pode entregá-la para eles, ela tem que ir para Avalon.

– Ótimo, então o senhor leva, se é o que o quer. – Dei de ombros, não tinha porquê ficar com aquela criança, eu nunca a quis, não sentia nenhum amor por ela, eu nem sabia quem era seu pai.

– Faz bem. Mas enquanto ela não nasce, sinto muito mas você terá que vir comigo para Avalon.

– Mas... e meus pais??

– Eles foram embora, não sei para onde, mas prometo que depois que a menina nascer eu mando alguém procurá-los.

– Por que eles se foram?

– Acham que você está morta, para eles a vida não tinha mais sentido, e ficar aqui seria pior. Foi melhor assim.

– Melhor?????

– Não vamos mais discutir, temos que ir embora daqui rápido, antes que eles descubram onde você está.

– Está bem, se o senhor promete que depois vai me ajudar a encontrar meus pais...

– Sim, eu prometo.

Eu não ligava se a criança ia ficar com aquele velho ou com quem quer que seja, eu só não queria ter que ficar com ela. Eu só queria reencontrar meus pais e voltar à minha vida de antes....

CONTINUA....


	10. Capítulo 10

**O Anel de Safira**

**Capítulo 10**

...nós saímos de dentro de casa, fomos para o quintal de trás, onde minha mãe cultivava uma pequena horta, lá o senhor havia deixado um velho cavalo marrom que puxava uma carruagem de madeira, que estava quase se decompondo.

– É _nisso _que vamos viajar??? – perguntei incrédula.

– Sim, suba aí atrás.

Subi contra a minha vontade na velha carruagem, o velho senhor acomodou-se no banco do guia, e saímos daquela aldeia onde eu nasci e cresci, e da qual eu nunca havia saído pra nada.

Nossa viagem foi tranqüila durante os dois dias seguintes, eu nunca havia imaginado que era tão cansativo assim viajar, talvez eu tenha me sentido mais fatigada devido àquela imensa barriga, que mal me permitia respirar. Parávamos de vez em quando, para nos alimentarmos ou para tomar um banho rápido em algum riacho que corria perto daquela estrada sem fim, eu dormi por quase todo o percurso, mas o Merlin só cochilou durante alguns minutos perto de um dos riachos enquanto eu me lavava, aquele homem era misterioso e apesar da aparência acabada, ele tinha uma força e uma resistência impressionantes.

A dor me fez acordar, eu estava toda suada, doía muito....o terceiro dia já clareava, os solavancos da carruagem faziam com que a dor aumentasse consideravelmente, eu não tive forças para gritar, ele precisava parar, eu não agüentava mais.... de repente o cavalo parou, o Merlin saiu do seu lugar e foi até a mim:

– Venha – esticava ele a mão para que eu a pegasse – A hora chegou, Morrighan finalmente voltará a este mundo! – eu dei minha mão a ele, que a segurou firmemente, desci com certa dificuldade, a dor deixou-me com as pernas bambas, e se um jovem rapaz que não sei de onde surgiu, não ajudasse o Merlin a me segurar, eu teria desabado no chão. Quando vi o jovem, fiquei curiosa, apesar de tudo, eu continuava sendo a mesma Constance curiosa de sempre, olhei ao redor e vi várias casinhas pequenas, todas mais ou menos parecidas, conclui que era uma aldeia assim como a que eu morava, só que um pouco menor.

O Merlin e o rapaz me levaram para dentro de uma daquelas casinhas, o interior dela era fresco, aconchegante e tinha um cheiro delicioso que eu não pude identificar, neste momento a dor tinha me dado uma pequena trégua, mas assim que uma moça também muito jovem, entrou no cômodo em que estávamos, a dor voltou, só que desta vez muito mais intensa. Eu dei um grito e logo a mocinha correu em minha direção e com a ajuda dos outros, me levou para um quartinho onde havia uma cama com lençóis brancos, eles me deitaram lá, depois todos saíram, me deixando sozinha. Minutos depois a moça entrou com uns panos e uma bacia com água, a partir daí, eu só lembro que a minha dor piorava a cada instante e que a mocinha dizia-me palavras de conforto e me ajudava a fazer força.... depois de quase estar esgotada de tanto cansaço, finalmente eu ouvi um ruído, que se parecia mais com o miar de um gato do que com o choro de uma criança.

– Aqui está sua menininha, ela é linda, veja. – ela ia colocar a criança que estava toda enrolada em panos brancos em meus braços, mas vendo a minha recusa, ela recuou com ar surpreso.

– Entregue para o velho, eu não quero essa menina. – o que era apenas uma repulsa, agora se transformara em ódio, eu odiava aquela criança, por culpa dela eu tinha perdido meus pais, eu perdi minha paz, sofri com dores durante horas.... por que deveria amá-la ou pegá-la nos braços?

Nesse momento o Merlin entrou no quarto:

– Temos que sair daqui imediatamente, eles já devem estar sabendo do nascimento de Morrighan e vão vir atrás dela. Você já pode se levantar? – perguntou-me. Eu estava morta de cansaço, mas não podia parecer fraca na frente daquele senhor que era tão forte apesar da idade.

– Estou bem sim, já podemos ir. – Eu me levantei com a ajuda da moça que nos olhava assustada, era óbvio que nem ela e nem o rapaz sabiam do que estava acontecendo.

– Mas é muito perigoso saírem assim com um bebê recém nascido num temporal desses!

Com toda aquela perturbação pela qual eu passei acabei nem percebendo que chovia fortemente.

– Não temos tempo a perder, temos que ir agora, a Deusa nos protegerá e não permitirá que mal algum aconteça com uma de suas melhores discípulas. – dizendo isso, ele pegou a menina e fez um gesto para que os outros me ajudassem a ir até a carruagem sem me molhar muito. Entrei na carruagem, apenas a barra do meu comprido vestido havia molhado, o Merlin me ofereceu algo, no começo nem percebi, depois vi que era o bebê embrulhado em muitos panos brancos, ele percebeu que eu evitei tocá-lo, então me disse:

– Eu não posso levá-la comigo lá fora, faça esse favor para mim, segure-a durante a viagem, depois você irá entregá-la a mim e nunca mais precisará tocá-la novamente. – eu hesitei por uns instantes e depois peguei a criança. Ele voltou para seu posto e a carruagem começou a andar debaixo do temporal.

Eu me recusei a olhar para aquele rostinho durante horas, só depois que ela começou a chorar foi que eu a olhei, ela me olhava com aqueles grandes olhos verdes, como se estivesse me cobrando algo ou me culpando por alguma coisa, eu não conseguia definir o que era que aqueles olhos me diziam, depois pensei melhor e achei que estava ficando maluca, ela era apenas um bebê recém nascido e mal tinha sentimentos. Ela chorava cada vez mais alto, eu não sabia o que fazer e aquele choro já estava me irritando, resolvi então pedir socorro:

– Ei – gritei pelo Merlin que se virou para mim. – O que eu faço para fazê-la parar de chorar?

– Tente amamentá-la. – respondeu ele simplesmente.

Eu não tinha intenção nenhuma de dar de mamar a ela, mas para vê-la calada eu faria tudo, até mesmo isso, tirei um dos meus seios pra fora e coloquei dentro daquela pequena boquinha que o sugou famintamente, a partir daí eu dei de mamar para ela sempre que chorava.

Mais dois dias de viagem, só no fim do segundo dia foi que a chuva cessou, cheguei a pensar que estávamos perdidos, mas provavelmente não, o Merlin parecia conhecer bem aqueles lugares, apesar da estrada parecer sempre a mesma, de barro e com árvores dos dois lados. Eu estava quase dormindo com a pequena Marguerite no colo, o Merlin me pediu para escolher algum nome para o bebê, pois não poderiam chamá-la de Morrighan, então eu escolhi Marguerite, que era o nome de minha avó materna, depois que eu escolhi o nome, o Merlin apareceu com um pequeno lenço com o nome bordado com fios de ouro e junto com ele uma pequena caixinha de madeira.

– Tome isso, pertence a Morrighan.... Marguerite – corrigiu ele me entregando o lenço e a caixinha que eu abri e me deparei com um belíssimo anel com uma pedra azulada. – É uma safira. – explicou ele. – A pedra preferida de Morrighan. Este anel terá sempre que estar junto com Marguerite, pois pertence somente a ela, é o símbolo de Morrighan.

– Mas é o senhor que vai ficar com ela, então por que está me entregando isso?

– Nunca sabemos como vamos acordar amanhã e nem como será nosso dia, então será melhor que você fique com isso, quando chegarmos em Avalon você o entrega para a atual Senhora do Lago, que é quem irá educar e treinar sua filha para no futuro tornar-se a nova Senhora do Lago. – eu não entendi nada, mas também não fazia a mínima questão de entender, guardei a caixinha na bolsinha que carregava na cintura e o lencinho eu amarrei no bracinho do Marguerite.

O chacoalhar da carruagem não me deixava dormir e Marguerite estava inquieta, eu já estava ficando nervosa quando ouvi o barulho de cascos de cavalos correndo atrás de nós, percebi que o Merlin tentava fazer seu velho cavalo correr mais do que podia, depois vi três cavaleiros com capas marrons que lhe cobriam todo o corpo, obrigar o cavalo do Merlin parar, eles trocaram algumas palavras que eu não podia ouvir mas fiquei atenta pois percebi que tinha alguma coisa estranha. De repente um dos cavaleiros tira não sei de onde, uma espada enorme e a crava no peito do velho Merlin que cai imediatamente no chão, vendo aquela cena, eu tentei pensar rápido em algum modo de escapar, foi então que eu percebi que uma das madeiras da lateral da carruagem estava quase solta, eu a tirei do lugar facilmente e passei por ali sem muitos problemas, mas tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, saí de lá com a pequena Marguerite no colo sem que os cavaleiros nos vissem, entrei nos meios das árvores, mas um deles percebeu e começaram a correr atrás de mim, que apesar de fraca, corria ligeiramente.

Percebi que logo a minha frente havia um buraco com mais ou menos um metro de profundidade, pulei lá dentro e me abaixei, a pequena Marguerite me olhava assustada, mas não fez nenhum barulho quando aqueles homens passaram a poucos metros de nosso esconderijo, percebi naquele momento que Marguerite sabia muito bem a hora que deveria ficar quietinha, era um bebê esperto.

Poucos minutos depois, percebi que eles haviam desistido, então voltei e me sentei na beira da estrada, talvez alguém passasse ali e nos desse uma carona, mas agora eu ia ter que ficar com a garota até encontrar alguém da tal de Avalon que a levasse para lá como o Merlin queria.

Eu estava sentada com Marguerite no colo, tive a idéia de colocar em seu pescoço uma das correntinhas de meus pais, quem sabe também o destino não nos separaria como fez com ela e com o Merlin, aí então se meus pais a encontrassem, ficariam com ela, eles poderiam perder uma filha mas ganhariam uma neta. De repente vi um pequeno roedor passar bem perto de mim e entrar no meio das árvores, não pensei duas vezes, com a fome que estava não podia desperdiçar uma comida daquelas, coloquei Marguerite no chão e fui ao encalço do pequeno animal, ele corria muito mas eu também corri, porém logo desisti, estava muito fraca e tinha que voltar, mas quando estava quase chegando ao local onde deixei Marguerite, ouvi um barulho de cascos de cavalos e as rodas de uma carruagem puxada por eles, parei para ver de longe, a carruagem parou bem perto de onde eu havia deixado Marguerite, um senhor bem vestido desceu dela e ficou olhando curioso, depois se abaixou, pegou a menina e entrou de volta na carruagem com minha filha nos braços....

CONTINUA...


	11. Capítulo 11

Claudia: realmente a mãe da Margie errou feio, e infelizmente ñ é só em ficções q coisas assim acontecem, felizmente em ficção podemos fazer um final feliz (ou ñ), diferente da vida real, onde muitas pessoas sofrem por abandono e às vezes morrem s/ saber nada sobre sua origem, mas eu acredito q nada é por acaso e se algumas pessoas passam por isso é por algum motivo. Mudando de assunto, pois esse é um assunto muito delicado, adoro suas reviews, e como eu disse pra vc no MSN vc é uma leitora assídua e q nunca esquece das reviews e isso é indispensável p/ nós escritoras. Mais uma vez obrigada pela ajudinha

; ) e continue mandando reviews! bjos

Si Bettin: q bom q agora eu tenho mais uma leitora! E ainda por cima uma ilustre e renomada escritora de fic! Rsrs Adorei vc estar mandando uma review p/ cada cap. isso é demais, diferente de mim q mandei uma só p/ muitos caps q eu li da sua (q vergonha!), mas vc me perdoa, né? Espero q vc goste do desenrolar da fic, pq exatamente essa parte da história da mãe da Margie eu me inspirei no começo da sua fic e é claro, no maravilhoso livro "As Brumas de Avalon" . tenho vários emails pelo qual vc poderá comunicar-se comigo, mas o mais acessível para mim é o Hotmail, aí vai: bjos

Nessa Reinehr: c/ aquele "ritual da Deusa" fica impossível saber quem é o pai, mas pode ter certeza q ñ era ninguém q Marguerite se orgulharia de chamar de "pai", e p/ as sacerdotisas (apesar da mãe da Margie ñ ser uma), os homens ñ têm muita importância, msm q este seja o pai de seus filhos, na verdade nem os filhos homens têm importância, tanto é q tds eram levados para serem criados longe das mães, ou seja, longe de Avalon, por exemplo, onde praticamente só tinha mulheres, tirando o Merlin, q na verdade nem morava lá, e alguns druidas q cuidavam do trabalho pesado.

Pat: obrigada por vc ter entendido q foi necessário fugir um pouco de TLW p/ dar continuidade a fic. Algumas coisas eu poderei te responder, outras vc verá no decorrer da história. Constance vivia numa aldeia no interior da Inglaterra, estava indo c/ o Merlin p/ Avalon q ficava dias de viajem de lá, a outra aldeia estava no caminho entre o local onde ela morava e Avalon, td isso na Inglaterra. O pai da Margie é um habitante do País das Fadas, mas ninguém muito importante, como eu expliquei pra Nessa. Espero ter esclarecido algumas das suas dúvidas, as outras se eu contar eu estrago o final da fic, ok? Bjos

Cris: legal vc ter se emocionado, mas ñ chorou ñ, né? Rsrs Tbm ñ é pra tanto! Rsrs E eu ñ gosto de ver ninguém chorando, principalmente por minha culpa (indiretamente, mas é minha culpa), mas se vc ta até se emocionando é pq ta gostando e eu fico feliz por isso, pq realmente eu fiquei c/ medo de vcs ñ acharem legal eu ter saído um pouco de TLW, sei lá, fiquei insegura, mas pelo q vejo ñ me sai tão mal assim rsrs bjos e continue mandando reviews.

Rosa: na verdade eu roubei essa idéia da Marion (olha q intimidade! Rsrs), eu AMO "As Brumas de Avalon" e AMO TLW e como os dois já têm uma certa relação, eu resolvi tornar essa relação um pouco mais íntima rsrs Eu realmente tirei algumas idéias de lá, algumas ñ, muitas, é meu livro preferido, vc tbm já leu? Vc gosta dele? Quem ñ gosta, né? Pelo menos td mundo q eu conheço q já leu, gosta! E ñ é minha intenção matar minhas queridas leitoras de tristeza ñ, longe de mim, se eu matá-las quem vai ler minha fic? : ( hehe bjinhos

**O Anel de Safira**

**Capítulo 11**

.... não senti tristeza nenhuma ao ver alguém levando a menina, senti até um alívio, eu não a queria, também não estava em condições de criar uma criança e quando encontrasse meus pais, teria menos coisas para explicar-lhes.

Sentei na beira da estrada esperando ter a mesma sorte de Marguerite e ser levada dali por alguém. Não demorou muito e um senhor com uma charrete apareceu e me levou... deste dia em diante minha vida se resume em procurar meus pais, viajei por quase toda a Inglaterra atrás deles, fui parar em Londres, onde finalmente os encontrei, na verdade já não encontrei os dois, minha mãe havia morrido cinco dias antes. Fiquei abaladíssima, meu mundo quase desabou, eu amava demais minha mãe e saber que nunca mais a veria foi uma punhalada em meu peito, eu nem havia estado perto dela quando sua vida acabou. Chorei durante alguns dias, sem nem poder falar direito com meu pai, não sei se era somente por causa da dor ou se era também para retardar a conversa que eu teria que ter com ele, mas finalmente o dia chegou, eu inventei uma história meio estranha, que meu pai com certeza não engoliu, mas para ele o importante era eu estar bem e junto dele.

Um pouco mais de um ano depois, eu passei com meu pai o que não havia passado com minha mãe, a dor de vê-lo num leito prestes a morrer e me deixar agora sozinha no mundo, eu cuidei dele durante um bom tempo, mas não tinha mais jeito ele iria embora... mas antes de partir, ele me disse umas coisas que fizeram mudar meus desejos e sentimentos....

– Minha querida... – dizia ele com pouco fôlego – .... você não sabe pelo que eu passei quando você desapareceu naquele dia... eu não queria mais viver, eu queria sumir....não tinha mais motivos para ficar aqui....o que me ajudou a continuar foi o amor de sua mãe, e quando ela se foi, nada mais me incentivava a viver, mas então você voltou e meu mundo tomou vida de novo.... mas você deve estar se perguntando por que eu estou dizendo tudo isso.... é simplesmente para te mostrar quão grande é o amor que um pai tem por um filho, então, quando você se casar e tiver seus filhos, nunca os deixe, por nada neste mundo, eles serão seus maiores tesouros e você será o deles, pois quando criança, dependerão de você para tudo e quando ficarem adultos, eles dirão que não precisam mais tanto de você como antes, mas eles precisarão até mais, pois independente da idade, nossos pais sempre serão nossos pontos de referência, nosso porto seguro e nosso colo preferido para deitar e chorar... por isso ame seus filhos no instante em que você os tiver por perto, pois eles podem ir e nunca mais você terá chance de tê-los, de abraçá-los e de dizer-lhes o quanto você os ama... eu tive ainda mais uma chance de dizer que eu te amo, minha filha, que você é meu maior orgulho e você não poderia ser melhor do que você é.... mas nem todo mundo tem a chance que eu tive, infelizmente.... Por isso, me prometa uma coisa...

– O que papai? – disse eu mergulhada em lágrimas.

– Me prometa que será uma ótima mãe, que nunca deixará seus filhos se distanciarem de você e que os amará como eu e sua mãe te amamos.

– Eu prometo papai. – mal sabia ele que antes mesmo de fazer a promessa eu já a havia quebrado, mas nunca é tarde e eu poderia ainda me redimir daquela maldade que fiz ao abandonar minha filhinha recém nascida na beira de uma estrada e permitir que um estranho a levasse para longe de mim.

Horas depois meu pai morreu, então uma outra busca em minha vida se iniciou, agora não buscava quem me gerou e sim quem _eu_ gerei...".

– E foi assim, minha filha, minha Marguerite, eu errei e muito, mas também paguei, pois durante todos os anos seguintes da minha vida, minha busca foi interminável e em vão, pois nunca a encontrei. Houve alarmes falsos que enchia meu peito de esperanças, mas depois vinha a decepção, a angustia, o remorso, eu sofri, sofri muito, e quando eu a vi aqui, aqui no meu refugio, no lugar onde eu conseguia esquecer um pouco o pecado que eu cometi ao te abandonar, você surge do nada, eu não podia acreditar numa coisa dessas, você consegue imaginar o choque que eu levei? Eu não sabia o que dizer e então inventei uma desculpa esfarrapada e fugi de sua presença o mais rápido possível, tudo naquela hora voltou, a tristeza, o remorso, as lembranças das buscas sem fim, os pesadelos que me atormentaram durante anos.... tudo! Mas agora eu estou disposta a mudar isso e recomeçar do zero, mas claro, se você me perdoar... – Constance parou de falar e olhou para Marguerite com os olhos banhados de lágrimas.

– É claro que te perdôo, mamãe. Você errou, mas também era muito jovem e tudo aconteceu tão rápido, eu nunca imaginei que minha história fosse assim... você deve ter sofrido mais do que eu porque não há nada mais doloroso do que a consciência nos atormentando sempre com um erro que cometemos e pensar no quanto um filho está sofrendo por culpa de um erro seu...

– Que bom que você me entende, meu amor... – disse Constance passando a mão pelos cachos de Marguerite – agora nunca mais vou te deixar, nunca mais!

As duas com lágrimas nos olhos se abraçaram fortemente durante minutos que ambas queriam que durassem séculos. Mas de repente Marguerite se lembrou de algo:

– Mas você disse que dentro do pingente de coração que era de seus pais não tinha nada escrito, mas no meu tem, e diz assim: "para nossa filha Marguerite para sempre em nossos corações".

– Talvez aquele senhor que a pegou naquele dia, escreveu alguma coisa, ou alguma outra pessoa, para você não pensar que foi abandonada pelos seus pais, por que eles não a amavam. – disse Constance com o remorso explícito em sua expressão.

– Tudo bem – deu de ombros Marguerite – O que importa é que estamos juntas agora, e nunca mais nos separaremos.

– Isso mesmo!

O anel que antes estava nas mãos de Marguerite, agora estava com Constance que dizia:

– Pobre Merlin! Ele teria sido como um pai para você se aquilo não tivesse acontecido....ele teria te levado para a tal de Avalon, que eu nunca soube mais nada sobre ela e nem sobre as pessoas de lá e....

Constance parou de falar ao ouvir o barulho de um tiro seguido de um grito de mulher. Ela e Marguerite correram em direção a cozinha, que era de onde parecia ter vindo o tiro, lá chegando ficaram chocadas com a cena: Peter estava caído no chão, com um tiro no peito, morto. Kathy estava se espremendo contra a parede, chorando e olhando para o homem que lhe apontava uma arma, o homem em questão era seu marido Robert, que estava com um dos braços imobilizado com um pedaço de pano. Ao se dar conta da presença das outras duas mulheres, virou-se para elas sem tirar a arma da frente de Kathy.

– Oi sogrinha! Oi cunhadinha! Vim aqui me vingar da família "mais perfeita do mundo" – disse em tom de deboche – pois por causa de vocês, estou com o braço ferido e corro o risco de não ter mais mulher, nem cunhada. – Robert tinha os olhos e as feições carregadas de loucura, estava fora de si, perturbado, e Marguerite sabia que se não fizesse alguma coisa, todas acabariam como o Peter, aquele bom homem que a tratou tão bem.

– O que você quer Robert? – perguntou Marguerite.

– Você, sua irmã... todas vocês!

– Escolha só uma Robert. – Marguerite jogaria o jogo dele e depois tentaria se livrar daquele monstro de alguma forma.

– Só uma?? Ah!!! Só uma não!

– Só uma! – repetiu Marguerite firmemente.

– Está bem! Ela eu já tive... – apontou para Kathy – e ela está muito velha, apesar de não estar nada mal. – falou de Constance – Então... eu quero você!

– Tudo bem. Você me quer, você me terá, mas deixe-as irem.

– Não Marguerite, você não tem nada a ver com isso, é meu marido, deixa que eu cuido dele, vá embora com mamãe, vá! – tentou Kathy fazer Marguerite mudar de idéia, poupando-a.

– Não. Vá você com mamãe. – Marguerite disse a Kathy. Depois se dirigiu a Robert. – Deixe-as irem.

– Está bem, podem ir. – Robert abaixou a arma e Kathy correu ao encontro da mãe e da irmã.

– Vão! – ordenou Marguerite.

– Não vamos deixá-la sozinha. – protestou Constance.

– Vá mamãe, eu sei me cuidar.

– Ela sabe o que faz, vamos mamãe.

– Posso ao menos dar um abraço de despedida em minha mãe antes dela ir? – Marguerite perguntou a Robert.

Ele pensou, ficou desconfiado, mas acabou cedendo.

– Seja breve.

Ao abraçar a mãe, Marguerite sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Tem um pequeno barco lá fora, não tem? – a mãe confirmou discretamente. – Me esperem lá, não vou demorar.

Marguerite afastou-se da mãe e viu lágrimas em seus olhos, beijou a irmã e as duas saíram.

– Pronto! Agora somos só nós dois. – disse Marguerite a Robert.

– Desde aquela noite, só penso em terminar o que comecei. – disse Robert indo em direção a Marguerite.

– Então venha terminar.

– Eu sabia que você também queria.

– Você é muito esperto Robert. – Marguerite também foi em direção a ele. Estavam bem próximos um do outro, Robert já ia abraçar Marguerite, quando ela ergueu o joelho e atingiu-lhe o meio das pernas. Robert deu um grito de dor, e deixou a arma cair no chão, rapidamente Marguerite a pegou e saiu correndo da casa, não quis matar Robert, pois ele era apenas um pobre maluco.

Ao sair da casa Marguerite avistou a mãe e a irmã no pequeno barco esperando-a ansiosamente. Continuou correndo o mais rápido que pôde, mas percebeu que Robert já havia se recuperado do golpe e estava em seu encalço.

– Por que não o matei? – perguntou a si mesma.

Marguerite olhou para trás para ver a distância entre os dois, e não viu a rede de pesca que tinha a sua frente, tropeçou e caiu sobre a areia já molhada pelo mar, a arma caiu mais pra frente, fora do alcance de sua mão e a poucos metros da arma estava o barco.

– Levante-se Margie! Corra! Corra! – gritavam Constance e Kathy, mas antes que Marguerite pudesse levantar, Robert a alcançou e a segurou pelos pés. Marguerite tentou se esticar para pegar a arma, mas as garras de Robert em seus pés a impediam de se rastejar até a arma.

– Largue ela seu verme! – gritava Constance. As ondas começaram a levar o barco para mais longe de Marguerite e as duas se desesperaram, Kathy quis descer e ir ajudar Marguerite, mas Marguerite a deteu.

– Não! Vão embora, vão! Não quero que voltem, eu sei me cuidar, vão! – gritava Marguerite. As lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Constance, e o barco se afastava cada vez mais, mas antes do barco se perder no mar, ela gritou:

– Margie, minha filha, esqueci de lhe dar isto! – e arremessou para Marguerite o anel com a pedra de safira azul.

– Obrigada, mamãe. – murmurou Marguerite vendo o barco com a mãe e a irmã se afastar mais e mais...

CONTINUA....


	12. FINAL

Brigadão Pat, Si Bettin, Jéssy, Nessa Reinehr, Claudia, Rosa e Cris, (espero ñ ter esquecido de ninguém). Bjos p/ tds vcs

**O Anel de Safira**

**Capítulo 12 – FINAL**

Ao ver que a mãe e a irmã estavam a salvo, Marguerite esforçou-se ao máximo para esticar os braços e pegar, com uma das mãos o anel e com a outra a arma. Robert só não a matara ainda porque estava ferido e fraco.

Com algum esforço, Marguerite conseguiu se livrar das mãos que agarravam seus pés, rapidamente se pôs de pé e apontou a arma para Robert.

– Levante-se! – ordenou Marguerite.

Robert obedeceu passivamente e com muita dificuldade. Mas quando estava quase totalmente em pé, tirou da bota uma faca e avançou para cima de Marguerite, que desviou do golpe e derrubou Robert com um empurrão. Novamente teve a oportunidade de matá-lo e não o fez.

– Vamos lá Marguerite... o que está acontecendo com você? Mate logo esse crápula! – dizia ela para si mesma enquanto apontava a arma para um assustado Robert. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, pois se fosse em outras circunstâncias, na primeira oportunidade já o teria matado, mas em vez disso, mais uma vez preferiu correr e se salvar sem derramar mais sangue.

Outra vez Robert foi atrás dela, mas em pouco tempo de perseguição, Marguerite avistou uma muralha natural de pedras, que lhe impediria de continuar fugindo de seu caçador.

Ao chegar na muralha, se virou na direção em que vinha Robert e esperou que ele chegasse até ela e a matasse, pois Marguerite não tinha mais para onde correr e já estava muito cansada para lutar ou até mesmo para atirar.

Marguerite largou a arma no chão e se ajoelhou exausta.

– Vamos... acabe logo com isso, mate-me de uma vez, você venceu...

Robert cambaleando pegou a arma do chão e apontou para Marguerite, que sentia as lágrimas do medo escorrer-lhe pela face. Fechou bem os olhos e lembrou de toda a história que sua mãe havia lhe contado sobre sua vida, lembrou-se de seus amigos que deveriam estar na casa da árvore agora, preocupados com ela, lembrou-se de John....

De repente ouviu uma voz sussurrar em seu ouvido, teve um sobressalto mas estava muito cansada para ver se havia mesmo alguém ao seu lado ou se estava delirando por causa do medo, por causa do calor.... no começo não conseguia entender muito bem o que a voz dizia, as palavras não tomavam forma em sua mente, mas depois se concentrou um pouco e pôde ouvir claramente as palavras que vinham de uma voz forte de mulher:

– Marguerite.... você conhece sua história agora, sabe que possui os poderes de uma Grã-sacerdotisa, não seja fraca, use-os, honre seu sangue, honre seu passado, faça renascer a guerreira que um dia você foi e que ainda está aí, guardada em algum lugar dentro de você! Morrighan.... Morrighan..... ouça seu nome sendo pronunciado com veneração, todos esperam muito de você, dê a eles o que querem, você pode, você pode dar até mais....erga-se e mostre seu poder, Sacerdotisa de Avalon.... erga-se!

Marguerite levantou-se sentindo algo que crescia dentro de si, algo inexplicável, que aquelas palavras a fizeram sentir. Abriu os olhos e ainda podia ver Robert com a arma na mão apontando para ela. Ele arregalou os olhos quando viu que Marguerite continuava a levantar, cada vez mais, até que seus pés já não tocavam mais no chão, após pronunciar umas palavras num idioma estranho para Robert, e até mesmo para ela, um vento muito forte começou a soprar, Marguerite que não tinha mais controle de si mesma, ergueu os braços lentamente e depois os abaixou ainda mais lentamente, e com eles vieram as brumas que cegaram Robert, que apesar de estar a poucos centímetros de Marguerite, não a podia ver, o céu escureceu, trovões e raios eram ouvidos e vistos por Robert que tremia dos pés à cabeça e queria sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível, mas seus pés estavam pregados na areia, agora fria, da praia.

Marguerite continuava a falar aquelas palavras estranhas, o vento fazia seus cabelos e roupas balançarem.... aquela não era mais Marguerite, era Morrighan, a sacerdotisa que Marguerite fora em outra vida e que agora retornava no corpo de uma mulher que quando bebê fora abandonada pela mãe, que nunca havia conhecido o pai, que sofrera calada durante toda a sua vida, uma mulher forte e determinada, que era algumas vezes temida e muitas incompreendida. Essa Marguerite que há pouco tremia e chorava achando que era o seu fim, agora explodia vida e poder, fechava o céu e abaixava as brumas, sussurrava palavras em um velho e esquecido dialeto, fazia um homem que se dizia malvado, chorar e tremer de medo....

Marguerite, durante toda aquela cena, estava em transe, não sabia o que fazia e muito menos o que dizia. De repente ela voltou a si e caiu no chão, muito mais exausta do que antes, no momento em que tocou o chão, toda aquela bruma que cegara Robert, dispersou, juntamente com as pesadas nuvens e seus fortes trovões. Robert percebeu que tudo havia acabado, viu Marguerite caída no chão, não entendeu nada, seu susto ainda não havia passado, percebeu que já podia sair do lugar, não estava mais colado no chão, saiu correndo, o mais rápido que pôde, sem olhar pra trás em momento algum.

A herdeira ficou ali.... caída na areia novamente quente por causa sol. Sonhava que sua mãe estava lá, perto dela, segurava sua mão e dizia: "Abra os olhos, minha querida, você já está em casa, está tudo bem agora." E dava-lhe um beijo na testa.

Marguerite abriu os olhos e instantaneamente percebeu que estava em casa, na sua casa, na casa da árvore. Quase chorou de alívio e de alegria, olhou para o lado e viu Roxton sentado numa cadeira com o rosto coberto pelas mãos, apesar de não poder ver-lhe a face, percebeu que estava com uma aparência cansada e de sofrimento.

– John... – murmurou Marguerite.

– Marguerite! – Roxton pulou da cadeira e correu até o leito onde ela estava. – Você está mesmo viva? Me diz.... você está bem? Diga alguma coisa! – Roxton estava desesperado, segurava a mão de Marguerite e exigia dela uma palavra, qualquer palavra.

– Eu estou bem agora, John.

– Oh, Marguerite! Eu tive tanto medo... você me perdoa?

– Perdoar? Por quê? – Marguerite estava confusa.

– Pelas coisas que te disse antes de você sair daqui daquele jeito e sumir mata adentro.

– Ah! – fez Marguerite lembrando-se da discussão dos dois. – Eu só te perdôo com uma condição.

– Qual?

– Que você também me perdoe. Eu fui muito cruel dizendo aquilo tudo para você, John. E mesmo se você me perdoar, acho que nunca me perdoarei.

– É claro que te perdôo. Depois de toda essa agonia pela qual eu passei vendo você aí nessa cama, inerte, inatingível....

– John.... – disse Marguerite acariciando a barba por fazer de Roxton. – Venha cá. – fez ela puxando a cabeça dele até aproximar sua boca da dele, sem tocá-las. – Acho que você merece um pequeno prêmio de agradecimento por ter cuidado tão bem de mim. – Marguerite cruzou o pequeno espaço que separava sua boca da de John e deu-lhe um beijo, como nunca lhe havia dado antes e como sempre quisera dar. Os dois se entregaram a aquela sensação terna, com sabor de desejo e de realização de uma vontade há muito tempo reprimida. O beijo foi longo e suave, e quando finalmente seus lábios se separaram, os dois sentiam-se felizes e realizados. Agora seus olhos que percorriam o rosto um do outro, como se quisessem decorar cada detalhe daquele rosto tão querido. De repente foram interrompidos por alguém que entrava apressadamente, como se fosse um furacão.

– Roxton, acho que finalmente eu encontrei a.... – Challenger que trazia um tubo de ensaio contendo uma mistura estranha, em uma das mãos, ficou surpreso ao ver Marguerite bem. – Bem..., eu vim dizer que acho que encontrei o remédio para tirar Marguerite do coma, mas vi que não vai ser mais preciso. Seja bem vinda senhorita Krux!

– Obrigada Challenger!

Logo depois entrou Verônica com um prato na mão, que continha uma gosma verde, e Finn logo atrás com uma jarra em uma das mãos e um copo na outra. As duas ficaram estáticas ao ver Marguerite já sentada na cama ao lado de Roxton.

– Descobriu o remédio Challenger? – perguntou Verônica sem saber o que falar.

– Não. – respondeu simplesmente Challenger.

– Ah! – fez Verônica. Depois o silêncio pairou. Ninguém sabia mais o que dizer.

– Ei! Parece que vocês ficaram decepcionadas com a minha recuperação.

– Que isso Marguerite! – disse Finn quebrando o silêncio das duas moças. – É que agora a Vê não vai mais poder brincar de boneca com você, te dando sopa verde e penteando seus cabelos.

Todos riram.

– Pode continuar cozinhando para mim Verônica. Mas não essa sopa com aparência horrível! – Marguerite fez uma careta olhando para a sopa.

– Pois saiba que você não reclamou dela em momento algum. Agora está ficando mais exigente? – ralhou Verônica.

– As coisas mudam, minha cara. – respondeu Marguerite a altura.

– O que é isso em sua mão? – perguntou Challenger curioso vendo algo brilhar na mão direita de Marguerite.

Marguerite abriu a mão e viu o anel que sua mãe lhe jogara antes de ser levada com o barco pelo mar, lembrou-se também de Kathy, de Peter e de... não queria lembrar, mas Robert também fazia parte daquele sonho. Mas será que fora mesmo um sonho? Mas então de onde viera o anel? E como não ser um sonho se seu corpo estava o tempo todo na casa da árvore? E como ela voltara? Só lembrava-se que palavras estranhas saiam de sua boca, que podia flutuar e que alguma coisa, um poder talvez, emanou de seu corpo de tal forma que lhe roubou toda sua energia. E aquela voz? Quem era? Marguerite não sabia a resposta dessas perguntas, mas não precisava saber, pois agora tinha uma lembrança de sua mãe consigo e sabia de sua origem, de sua história. Marguerite colocou o anel no dedo e daquele dia em diante nunca mais o tirou.

– De onde veio isto? – perguntou Roxton arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Alguém muito querido que me deu. – respondeu Marguerite. Mas vendo que essa resposta não era bem o que eles queriam ouvir e que esperavam por mais alguma explicação, então acrescentou: – Uma pessoa que foi muito importante na minha e que não via há muito tempo. – não ajudou muito, mas perceberam que nada mais seria dito pela herdeira, que após a breve explicação ficou pensativa e com um leve sorriso sobre os lábios, deixando-os ainda mais confusos e curiosos, mas sem coragem de fazer mais perguntas.

À noite tudo já estava mais ou menos normal, todos estavam felizes com a recuperação de Marguerite e resolveram fazer um brinde.

– À volta de Marguerite, que na verdade nunca se foi! – disse Challenger e todos brindaram e sorriram.

Após o brinde e o jantar, Marguerite foi até a varanda, ficou olhando para o céu e se perguntando onde sua mãe e Kathy estariam. Roxton aproximou-se e também olhou para o céu.

– O que não daria para saber o que se passa nessa cabecinha!

– Não dê nada John, pode não valer tanto quanto o que você pode dar.

– O que aconteceu enquanto estava em coma? Você voltou tão diferente.

– Aconteceram várias coisas, das quais nunca esquecerei. – respondeu Marguerite suspirando.

– Que coisas? E de onde veio o anel?

– Muitas perguntas John! – repreendeu Marguerite. – Mas tudo bem, eu também as tenho, e muitas e todas sem respostas.

– E quais são as respostas para as minhas perguntas?

– Você tem respostas para as minhas? – indagou Marguerite.

– Não. Como posso ter se nem sei quais são? – Roxton estava ficando cada vez mais confuso com aquela conversa.

– Também não tenho para as suas, sinto muito. Mas quando tiver para as minhas, também terei para as suas e as darei, prometo. – disse Marguerite entrando para dentro da casa, mas antes que pudesse distanciar-se, Roxton a segurou pelo braço e a fez virar-se para ele.

– Não vai mesmo me contar o que aconteceu?

– Não. – Marguerite foi direta. – Mas....algum dia, quem sabe? – deu de ombros.

– Tive tanto medo de te perder... – declarou Roxton num sussurro.

– Também tive medo e também muita vontade de ter você por perto, John.

– Eu estive perto de você o tempo todo! – disse Roxton surpreso.

– Obrigada. Eu sei. Mas não estava tão perto quanto eu queria que estivesse. Mas você não poderia, ninguém poderia, eu tinha que passar por tudo sozinha. – disse Marguerite refletindo e de cabeça baixa, para que Roxton não percebesse o quanto estava emocionada com aquela conversa e com as recordações. "Ele não entenderia", pensou Marguerite.

– Eu não entendo... – Roxton tentava encontrar alguma resposta, alguma coisa que esclarecesse pelo menos uma de suas curiosidades, mas nada encontrou.

– Eu também não entendo muito bem. Mas adorei saber que o homem que eu... – Marguerite fez uma pausa e achou melhor não terminar a frase, e corrigiu-se: – que _você_ esteve comigo o tempo todo. Obrigada, John. – deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e foi para seu quarto, deixando Roxton sozinho e totalmente confuso e atordoado.

**FIM**

Acabou!!!!!!! Espero q vcs tenham gostado, pq eu adorei escrever e ler as criticas, dicas e sugestões de vcs. Obrigada a tds q tiveram a paciência de acompanhar essa fic do começo ao fim e um obrigada mais especial a aqueles q deixaram reviews p/ tds(ou quase tds) os capítulos. Obrigadão pessoal!!!!!!!!! Bjos

PS: essa foi minha primeira e ultima fic, apesar de ser muuuuuuito bom escrever, ainda mais qdo se tem tão bons leitores, isso dá um trabalhão! rsrs embora valha a pena. ; )


End file.
